Second Chances
by dearmrpostman
Summary: Will MaKayla be able to give Niall Horan another chance after he broke her heart?
1. What Did I Do To Your Heart?

Preface:

Love is the trickiest emotion God has ever blessed humans with. It can make you do crazy things and say crazy things. And once those crazy things are done and the stupid words are said, love can make them hurt. Sometimes it can hurt so bad that you do even crazier things just to get that feeling back. Love can manipulate the brain into thinking you feel something when nothing is there or pretend you feel nothing when there is obviously something there. I'm sure we all have that one friend that can say they fell in love at the wrong time. Notice I didn't say the wrong person, I said the wrong time.

I'm sure my very best friend MaKayla Station could easily vouch for this. You see MaKayla was a foreign exchange student her sophomore year of high school. Her parents saw her instinct to travel and let her spend six months in Ireland. Why Ireland you ask? Well both MaKayla's mother and father are from the lovely country and they want nothing more than to have MaKayla exposed to the Irish culture. This is where MaKayla found her eye for fashion as well as who she thought was the love of her life. MaKayla's host mother in Ireland owned a little clothing boutique in their hometown. MaKayla and her host sisters, Aideen and Bridget, spent many hours during the week as well as the weekend putting clothes on shelves, changing dull manikins into beautiful models. Bridget and Aideen also did their fair share of showing MaKayla all the right people in their little small town.

Among the people MaKayla came to know, Niall Horan was one of them. Yes the beautiful, blonde Irish pop star of X- Factor band One Direction. MaKayla and Niall met right before the X- Factor bandwagon rolled around. And boy did they have a great time together. As the best friend I can totally say they had their fair share of fun. Even if they shared many great memories together to MaKayla, Niall was the heart breaker, and in all honesty I can't blame her for thinking this. She still replays the words he said, the look in his eyes, and the break of heart as he told her he was going after his dream and he didn't see her in it. Harsh I know, but somewhere in MaKayla's hopelessly romantic mind she thought he would come back to her. She thought once he got his dream she would become a part of it again. The hardest part for me to watch, as the best friend, was the breaking of her heart when she realized he wasn't coming back for her. She was completely heart-broken! Niall had chosen his singing career over her. I mean sure look where it got him, but he wouldn't be anywhere without MaKayla's little push.

I remember the day she called me, just like it was yesterday. I could hear the hurt in her voice, almost see the tears in her eyes as she quickly whispered the words, 'He's gone' through the phone. The minute she got off the plane in Baton Rouge I averted her attention to anything other than her broken heart. She came back with a new outlook on life and to be completely honest, I liked it instantly. She came back with the burning passion to be a fashion designer. I told her to go with it and that I would be the one to help her turn this dream into reality.

Niall soon became a fast fading memory to her. She no longer called me in the middle of the night, crying and wishing things had gone differently. She became the MaKayla Station I had always knew. The MaKayla Station that no longer had heartbreak, she broke hearts instead. The MaKayla Station that was always up for a challenge, no matter how hard it could be. But there was a new quality in MaKayla that I had never seen before, determination.

Niall had left her with something she had never had before. Before MaKayla left to Ireland, she dreamed of changing the world. Something her parents and I knew she could do, must have been something Niall had seen in her too. But when faced with the question, 'how can you change the world MaKayla?' She set out to find the perfect answer. Well when she returned everyone could tell she had found the exact answer to the question. It seemed easy enough to everyone, fashion designing. MaKayla jumped right in to save the world right then and there, heart-broken or not, I knew she was going to change the world.

One day MaKayla and I sat around her room trying to figure out how to make her fashion designing dream, reality. With both of us obsessively searching the internet you would think we would stumble upon something. Wrong, dead wrong! All the programs we happened to find were either too expensive, something we weren't looking for, or required experience. We both started to lose faith until I stumbled upon an internship with Simon Cowell. It was the perfect shot. If she was accepted she would get to tour the world with a band filled with guys and do the things she loved. Of course it had requirements but only an essay and a portfolio of her best drawings.

For the next month straight, MaKayla and I worked for hours writing the perfect answer to the simple essay question, 'What makes perfect, perfect?'. We also spent hours obsessively looking over all her brilliant drawings trying to find the right ones to fit in her portfolio. Each design that was put in her portfolio, I imagined seeing them on a runway, her runway. About three months later and a high school diploma, MaKayla got the call. The call we had waited on for ages and ages. She was talking to Simon Cowell himself! He called her work beautiful, flawless and even said it was an honor to have her on the crew! We were so excited we almost missed the most devastating part , her new crew... The band she would be working with for the next year was... One Direction... Yes the band from X-Factor. Yes the band that involved Niall Horan. But for some reason, after all the jumping and we caught our breath, I could see it in her eyes. She was going to do this. This was the challenge she was waiting for...


	2. The New Me

Chapter One:

**My Dearest MaKayla,**

**You probably just found this letter. I will say I know where to hide your things quite well. Anyways just let me say this letter isn't an easy one to write. Once again I am letting you, my very best friend in the entire world, go and catch your dream. Once again I will be in stupid America walking around Baton Rouge like a loser while you are off interning for the best boy band in the freaking UK! I know you'll do great MK! I have all the faith in the world in you and your passion. Just don't create too many awkward moments without me okay?**

**Anyways I didn't want to ruin your good mood before you left by telling you this. But as for you and Niall seeing each other again, I think it's a great thing. Yeah I know right now you are giving me the death stare and saying "Molly I literally hate you right now! How could you say such words?". But listen, the way you used to talk about him, you guys sound like you really have something. You mattered more to him than you think okay. It really sounded like he loved you and didn't want you to get hurt. So please promise me this, if he apologized, forgive him. You don't have to be friends with him or anything, just forgive him.**

**AGAIN! As soon as you land in freaking London, call me! Remember, stay classy, don't have sex with random strangers, take every opportunity given, and never give a flying fuck about anything! LOVE YOU!**

**Molly**

MaKayla folded the creases to the letter and stuffed it back in her bag. She had read it at least three times now, it only made her miss Baton Rouge, Louisiana more. She was flying to London to meet what appeared to be the best boy band in the UK. Okay well she kind of agreed, they all were really attractive guys. Since she had sat down in her seat her mind had wrapped around seeing Niall again. Sh wondered if he remembered all those nights they spent in his backyard, talking about their futures together. She wondered if he remembered the way it felt when they kissed. Or the way he used to label all the food in her host family's pantry as 'NIALLER'S FOOD'. MaKayla sat up, reclining her chair back to normal and looked out at the dark sky. She was going to tour the world with the hottest band in the UK. In the pit of her stomach she felt wings of excited butterflies start to flutter.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be arriving to London Airport at exactly 2 o'clock this morning. We remind you to stay seated. Thank you for flying with UK Airlines."

"_That flight attendant has the most annoying voice ever,"_ thought MaKayla packing up her things.

MaKayla took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm the raging thoughts going through her head. This was her dream, she was going to change the world. She was going to make the world a beautiful place. She silently smirked thinking of all the girls who would literally die to be on One Direction's crew. So what if she and Niall didn't work out, she had four other guys to go after. She silently prayed that Niall at least remembered her and may be felt the same way she did. For all she knew, he was still her superman.

The plane finally touched the ground, flight attendants waddled up and down the aisles taking blankets and offering last minutes drinks to passengers. MaKayla quickly grabbed her bags and quietly made her way off the ground to the chilly London weather. She stuck her hands in her pockets, hoping to calm her nerves as she walked through the gate not knowing what to expect. She collected her suitcases and scanned the crowd. She spotted a man in a deep black v-neck shirt, dark dress pants, and sneakers, holding a sign reading her name. Beside him was a young girl looking the same age as MaKayla herself. She wore an excited smile, her bright green eyes shifting through the crowd excitedly. Her brown hair fell over her shoulders. MaKayla took a deep breath and moved towards the couple. She stopped a few feet in front of them and wore her best smile.

"MaKayla Station?" asked the man with a relieved smile. MaKayla noted he had an heavy British accent. She smiled up to him and nodded.

"Oh my god! It's a pleasure to finally meet you MaKayla!" exclaimed the woman hugging MaKayla tightly. She too shared the the heavy accent.

"Emma get off her! You're scaring the poor girl to death," laughed the man rolling his eyes. The mysterious woman finally let go of MaKayla, taking her spot by the man again.

"You'll have to excuse her. She's still in training. I'm Simon Cowell. It's nice to finally meet you!" said Simon introducing himself. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Simon," replied MaKayla taking his hand. MaKayla looked back to the young girl that had hugged her earlier.

"I'm Emma Montage! I'm the guys go-to fashion coordinator! I have never been this excited before! It's so great to finally meet you MaKayla!" exclaimed Emma hugging MaKayla tightly once again.

"Wow I think I like you already Emma!" replied MaKayla laughing. Emma broke the hug and grabbed one of MaKayla's bags.

"Come on let's get you back to the apartment!" exclaimed Emma leading MaKayla outside.

"Remember Emma tomorrow, lunch at noon!" called Simon after them. Emma nodded and threw Simon a thumbs up and continued to the car.

"Oh! I will warn you right now that I live on the same floor as the boys and they can be pretty loud little suckers. Um I take you got the key and the emails that I sent you correct?" asked Emma as the two packed MaKayla's bags in the back of her black Mustang. MaKayla smiled and nodded.

"Great! The boys are really excited to meet you. I tell you, they love meeting new people. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all up in my apartment waiting on us! Oh I feel like I am doing all the talking and boring you out of your mind. So tell me why did you choose this program? I mean I'm sure there were plenty of offers in New York and LA that you could have taken," said Emma looking at MaKayla.

"Well to be completely honest I love traveling almost as much as I love designing clothes. All the other programs seemed like they would get dull really quickly, I wanted something that was always changing. I've always wanted to change the world, so what better way to change the world than by traveling the world?" asked MaKayla smiling.

"Oh my gosh you remind me so much of myself at your age! Oh I feel so old at the age of 21! Anyways where did you find your eye for fashion?" asked Emma beaming to MaKayla.

"Well my family is from Ireland so when I got the chance to study abroad in Ireland, my parents let me go. But my host family owned a little boutique in their town. Just being exposed I guess really gave me the passion. Oh and ever since I've been working as a tailor in this little family owned wedding shop," shrugged MaKayla feeling the excited butterflies return in her stomach.

"Where in Ireland did you study?" asked Emma looking at her.

"Mullinger I think. It was such a cute little town," answered MaKayla trying to keep her voice steady. Emma squealed and exclaimed,

"Niall is from Mullinger! Maybe you two know each other!"

MaKayla quickly faked a smile and shrugged,

"Maybe!"

"Anyways let's talk about later today! Seeing it's almost two thirty in the morning!" suggested Emma breaking the silence that had filled the car.

"Alright what is going on later?" asked MaKayla smiling to Emma as they pulled up to a stoplight.

"Tomorrow we'll have breakfast then we can chill with the boys until about noon. Simon is having a get to know lunch at the boys favorite place to eat. This way you don't walk into tour without knowing anybody! Um then after that the boys wanted to see you in action. It's really silly what they want you to do, but my mom owns this little photography studio a block from the restaurant and the boys wanted you to dress them for a little photo shoot. That is if you want to!" finished Emma.

MaKayla laughed thinking about how Molly would be freaking out right now over all this.

"I would love to dress them for a mini photo shoot!" exclaimed MaKayla listening to Emma laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Oh man you are going to make their lives!" she commented turning into an apartment complex. It was too dark for MaKayla to read the sign.

"So are you ready to meet the hottest boy band of your life?" asked Emma as she and MaKayla (and MaKayla's luggage) piled on an empty elevator.

MaKayla put on her best smile and tried to look excited. She felt nothing but nerves pulsing through her body. Her heart raced faster and faster as the elevator jumped from floor to floor. Memories of her and Niall suddenly jumbled her brain. Emma was saying something now, MaKayla tried to focus on her voice but Niall's musical voice filled her ears instead. She suddenly was in Niall's backyard again. A fire softly crackling in the background.

"_What's the biggest dream you've ever had?" she asked as they laid closely on his picnic table, looking up at the stars. _

"_Singing. In front of an audience. Changing peoples lives through song lyrics," he replied feeling around the wood for her hand. _

"_Yours?" he asked grabbing her hand and letting his fingers slid through hers. _

"_Changing the world into a beautiful place," she replied with a slight chuckle._

"_You're one beautiful girl you know MK," he spoke quietly before placing a small kiss on her cheek. _

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, pulling MaKayla from the memory. That was the first time anyone had ever called her beautiful. She could almost feel his lips on her cheek all over again. She took in a sharp breath and lightly shook her wavy blonde hair, trying to shake the memory to the back of her mind. Emma jingled her keys as the duo stepped out of the elevator and quickly walked towards the heavy looking chocolate brown door with the golden numbers, 904, written on it.

"This is home. For the next few weeks anyways! You'll love it. You have your own room and bed and desk and really everything!" said Emma throwing open the door.

MaKayla peeked inside to see five bodies all huddled together on the couch, fast asleep. Emma chuckled and tip-toed inside, MaKayla mimicked her action and tip- toed inside as well. MaKayla studied the sleeping faces, naming each one off in her head. Her eyes fell upon Niall's peaceful face, she felt all oxygen leave her body. Suddenly she felt unsure about this internship. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. Maybe taking the job was a mistake. She shook her head, scolding herself for being so weak. It took months for her to get over him and she wasn't about to let all that come crashing down now.

"_He left you remember. You gave him your heart and he broke it!" _MaKayla silently reminded herself.

"BOYS I'm home!" shouted Emma causing the boys to all stir and mumble confusing words.

"Emma you're home! And look you brought home a friend. But not any kind of friend right?" asked Louis jumping up and running towards Emma.

"That's right. I have brought home a friend! Come meet her why don't you!" exclaimed Emma smiling to MaKayla.

The boys all jumped up from the couch and gather around MaKayla and Emma. They were dressed as if they were at rehearsals all day. Each fellow was dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, maybe a v-neck here and there. Harry stood closest to MaKayla wearing a pair of sweats and his 'Jack Willis' sweatshirt. He smiled to MaKayla exposing his dimple. Next to Harry stood Louis, wearing a pair of red sweats and a simple black striped shirt. He winked to MaKayla, causing her to giggle. Emma continued her welcoming speech as MaKayla's eyes landed on Liam next. He stood with his hands in his pocket of his gray sweats and plain white v-neck. Next to Liam stood Zyan. He waved to MaKayla before stepping on Niall's foot. Niall groaned in pain while Zyan stifled a laugh. MaKayla looked at Niall next. His eyes remained on the floor, his lips in a slight frown. His eyes finally met hers. From that moment on she knew he remembered her.

He hadn't forgot about her. Suddenly all the memories they shared three years ago came rushing back to him. He remembered everything, the way her hands felt in his, her vanilla scent, her musical laugh, everything. He felt like running out the door to the safety of his own apartment, but something kept his feet from moving. Could it be the guys had brought her back into his life for a reason? He chewed on the inside of his lip as he thought back to the words he had said to her. The lies he had concocted in his mind to leave her with. He stole another look at her noticing how she had grown up since year 10. Her blonde hair had grown longer, her green eyes shown bright to the world around her. Her clothes fit in all the right places. Her skin tone looking averagely tan, just as it had always been. Her lips formed a slight smile as she looked around the apartment.

"Well MaKayla these are the guys!" exclaimed Emma gesturing to the boys.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet all of you!" smiled MaKayla before she was bombarded with hugs and kisses. Niall fell back as the boys tightly welcomed MaKayla.

"Niall, MaKayla was an exchange student Mullinger!" hinted Emma before falling into a fit of giggles.

Niall shot MaKayla his dying smile and said,

"Wonderful to see you again."

"I'm not sure I remember you. Wait I do! You were always the one who had bonfires in their backyard," replied MaKayla smugly.

"Well boys I think it's time we all went to bed. You have a busy day ahead of you," said Emma shooing the boys.

"Party in Harry's flat!" yelled Zyan running down the hall.

"Well come on let me show you your room," said Emma as soon as the boys had left. Emma helped MaKayla carry her bags across the living room. They two soon came to a stop in front of the closed door of MaKayla's new room.

"I hope you like the color yellow," whispered Emma opening the door to reveal a bright yellow painted room. MaKayla couldn't help but smile when she stepped into the room. This was her room, this was the beginning of a new life.


	3. A Different Side of Me

Chapter Two:

The next morning MaKayla awoke to the sound of laughter in the living room. She sat up, looking around her bright yellow room, with a ridiculous smile on her face. Her suitcases already looked like a mess, her shoes strung out everywhere, she looked like she had been mugged but in reality she was only looking for her pajamas. How was she going to live out of her suitcases for an entire year? She laughed to herself, remembering today was the start of her new life. Everything could go any way she wanted. This new sense of power gave her the strength to hold her head high. She was about to travel the world and hopefully make it a beautiful place to be. Maybe this would finally be her happily ever after. Maybe she would get the dream job and the prince charming and live in peace for the rest of her life. MaKayla quickly checked her hair in the closet mirror when the door swung open, exposing the one and only Harry Styles in his boxers.

"If I were you right now I would drop the eyeliner," he warned pointing a finger at her as Emma came in behind him. MaKayla dropped the eyeliner, letting it clatter to the floor and turned to Harry.

"What?" she finally mustered becoming even more confused that he was laughing.

"The guys have this stupid rule about us girls wearing make-up to breakfast," started Emma rolling her eyes and giggling. MaKayla let out a sigh of relief and picked up her eyeliner.

"God I thought I was in trouble! Harry you nearly gave me a heart attack!" exclaimed MaKayla hitting his shoulder. Harry chuckled and threw his arm around her.

"I think you're beautiful without make-up," he said simply as he led her across the hall. She giggled and wondered how many other girls he told that to.

"I'll be sure to remember that later when I'm putting make-up on," said MaKayla laughing. Harry playfully rolled his eyes and opened the door for her. She curtsied and giggled to him as she entered the apartment.

It was set up just like Emma's, the only difference was you could actually tell guys lived here. From what she could see there were two messy bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a huge living room equipped with a flat-screen television, some gaming system, and of course two huge couches. Not to mentioned there were shirts, pants, and underwear everywhere! MaKayla refrained herself from cleaning up the mess as she made her way to the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be in their own little world, no one even noticed she had sat down. She smiled and took in the scene around her. Harry was mixing pancake mix together, Louis and Emma seemed to be having a normal conversation about where to find the best carrots. Liam, Niall, and Zyan seemed to be engrossed by the soccer game or football game as the English would call it. She laughed quickly listening to Zyan curse as one of the team scored.

"Good morning MaKayla!" called Louis running to the open bar stool next to her.

"Good morning Louis!" exclaimed MaKayla letting out a giggle as he stole a couple chocolate chips from Harry. Harry shot him a stern look before returning to his work.

"Did you sleep well then? I don't know how Emma expects anyone to sleep in that yellow room. It's a bit like staring into the sun isn't it?" asked Louis earning a smack on the back of the head by Emma as she walked by.

"What if I told you, the color yellow is my favorite color?" asked MaKayla raising an eyebrow at Louis.

"You'd be lying to him. Your favorite color is blue," commented Niall making it obvious that he had been listening to her conversation. He knew when she was flirting, she still wasn't very good at hiding it, he noted. MaKayla on the other hand about fell out of her chair. They hadn't spoken in three years and he still knew her favorite color.

"Why?" MaKayla asked eagerly, watching him turn his full attention to her.

"Because the color blue represents inspiration and sincerity. You wrote a paper on it remember?" commented Niall telling a little white lie. She didn't write a paper on it, she told him a long time ago. The lie would hopefully cover up why he stilled remembered that. In fact he remembered everything about her. He flashed MaKayla his dazzling smile, hoping she would play along. She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Did you get braces?" she asked watching his face drop. He had hoped she wouldn't have noticed that just yet. The guys were going to be so confused. His mind suddenly raced back to the time he had taken her out to dinner.

_ It was a simple date, just to satisfy their friends. She never was the dress up type he remembered noting. She wore blue jeans with holes in the knees, exposing her perfectly tan kneecaps, and a plain soft pink v-neck. She always looked absolutely flawless in the simplistic things. Bridget had mentioned when he had come to pick her up that she and Aideen had straightened MaKayla's hair, just for the occasion. She looked absolutely flawless when she came down the stair that he had to look at the floor to catch his breath. _

"_Will you please just smile a real smile for me please!" she begged as they walked past shops in town. _

"_Nope," he replied popping the 'p' and shrugging. _

"_Please for me?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him. _

_He shook his head no and threw her an amused look, pondering what she was going to do next. With her anything was possible. _

"_You don't have to be insecure about your teeth Niall. Seriously, I think you're cool just the way you are. You don't have to look like a model to get the girl. Looking perfect is boring. Having imperfections makes you, simply you. Imperfection just shows you're human, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now please give me that 'Niall Horan makin me swoon' smile!" she said laughing. _

_She had won, he felt himself chuckle and smile to her before kissing her temple._

"_You, MaKayla, are going to change the world one day," he whispered threading his fingers through hers as they entered the restaurant._

"Earth to Niall!" yelled Louis in a high-pitched voice bringing Niall out of his daydream.

"Yeah mate?" he asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"How many pancakes would you like?" asked Harry holding up his spatula.

"Just two," he answered turning his attention back to MaKayla.

She sat with her back to him, playing with the rings on her fingers. She had one for almost all of her ten fingers. He wondered if she still wore the four leaf clover he had bought her for good luck. She seemed lost in thought. He shot up and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. He watched her play with her rings. She was trying to pretend he wasn't there. Something she became very good at, he knew it. She was the easiest person to read, not very good at hiding her emotions. Niall usually caught the ones no one else would, maybe that's why he still wanted her.

"So MaKayla where you from again?" asked Liam jumping up on the bar between MaKayla and Louis.

"Baton Rouge, Louisiana," answered MaKayla smiling up to him. She noticed there was a bit of shock in his eyes.

"What Liam is really trying to say is that he really likes your accent. And by 'really likes your accent' he means he is secretly turned on by it," commented Louis before laughing along with the others.

"Mate! That's not even funny!" exclaimed Liam throwing his hand over his face. MaKayla noted his cheeks were starting to turn red.

"I like a man who speaks in code," said MaKayla sending him a wink before opening the fridge.

"Harry where the crap is the apple juice!" exclaimed MaKayla. Seeing he was the most flirtatious of the group, she knew he would at least push a few of Niall's buttons.

"Can't you just make yourself some? I got the apples," he replied rolling his eyes dramatically at her then flipping a pancake.

"No I don't make apple juice, I expect it to be made for me!" complained MaKayla crossing her arms.

"Get out of my kitchen!" exclaimed Harry giving her a cheeky grin as she dramatically walked out of the kitchen area.

"So I take it as apple juice is your favorite," commented Zyan now joining the powwow in the kitchen.

"Oh man I'll be your very best friend if I get apple juice in the morning," commented MaKayla smiling a dazzling smile. MaKayla noticed that Niall was no longer in the room. She didn't even noticed he had left, not that she cared or anything. She wondered if the boys had figured out that she and Niall had a thing. Before she could think anymore of the questions that jumbled her head, a bottle of apple juice slid in front of her. She looked up and met Niall's eyes. He wore a slight smile.

"Happy morning," he said cheekily earning a hug from MaKayla before she could stop herself.

It felt good to hug him again. It almost felt like old times. It felt right. She quickly broke from his arms and backed away. She didn't dare to look at him again, fearing if she did the wall she had built between them would come tumbling down. She had spent forever trying to get over him, she wasn't going to let a stupid bottle of apple juice ruin that. She hadn't even been here a day and she already felt vulnerable to fall into the same trap again. Heartbreak was supposed to happen right? It was part of life right? You are supposed to get over it right? MaKayla shook her head and took a deep breath. She could do this. He was just another guy who broke her heart. She could handle this. Finally she looked up and smiled,

"Thanks Niall."

"Let's eat!" yelled Harry handing MaKayla a plate with a cheeky smile and a small wink.

"Now boys let's show those manners and let us girls go first!" called Emma pushing MaKayla into the kitchen.

The boys groaned and fell in line behind them. MaKayla looked at all the pancakes, store bought muffins, and bacon in front of her. She couldn't decide where to start. Finally she filled her plate with two chocolate pancakes, what she thought was a blueberry muffin, and a couple strips of bacon. She picked up her apple juice turning it in her hand. Finally it hit her, this was the apple juice Niall would bring her every morning before first period. Where had he got it? Had he remembered that she like apple juice? How did he remember all this stuff? MaKayla took her seat at the bar-stool again still looking at the apple juice. Did he not know the heartache he had put her through? How could he just expect everything to be alright between them? She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Hey MaKayla are you alright?" asked Harry taking a bar stool next to her.

"Yeah I'm alright. Why do you ask?" asked MaKayla cutting a piece of her pancakes.

"You just seemed to be having a moment there," shrugged Harry stealing a piece of bacon off her plate.

"I promise I'm fine Harry," reassured MaKayla smiling to him.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Molly's name blew up in MaKayla's screen. MaKayla unlocked it and hit speakerphone. Harry shot her a devilish grin before clearing his throat.

"Hello who is this?" he asked placing his hand over MaKayla's mouth and chuckling softly.

"That little slut. She hasn't been in England for a day and she's already hopped in bed with another guy," ranted Molly on the other line. MaKayla and the rest of the group tried to control their laughter. MaKayla shook her head knowing that things would only get worst.

"You are aware that you just said that out loud," commented Harry trying to keep his tone bored. MaKayla hid her face in her arms dying of laughter.

"Yes I am very aware that I said that out loud! Hint I said it out loud!" exclaimed Molly starting to sound annoyed.

"Who are you trying to reach?" asked Harry trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well obviously I called MaKayla's phone so I'm trying to find MaKayla. Wait, who the hell are you? Is this Niall? Please tell me it's Niall. Oh man do I have something to tell you, you-" MaKayla quickly hit the turned the speakerphone off and held the phone against her chest.

"I'm going to take this in the hall," she whispered scampering to the hallway for safety.

"I'm going to kill you bitch!" yelled MaKayla as soon as she had made it into the hall.

"What the crap MaKayla! Who was I just talking to? Was it Niall?" asked Molly with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"No you weren't talking to Niall but you were on speakerphone so everyone almost heard your little rant to Niall," commented MaKayla feeling her cheeks burn at the thought of what Molly could have said if MaKayla hadn't stopped her.

"So who was I talking to exactly?" asked Molly not willing to give the question up.

"Harry Styles. You were talking to the one and only Harry Styles," said MaKayla holding the phone away from her ear as Molly let out a squeal.

"I was talking to Harry Styles? Oh my god I sounded like a complete bitch! Let me talk to him again!" yelled Molly. MaKayla could practically see Molly sprinting around her room, flailing her arms.

"Maybe I'll let him answer my phone again one day," commented MaKayla laughing as Molly groaned on the other end.

"Um so how are things going on there?" asked Molly sounding much calmer than before.

"So far, pretty well. The guys are a hoot, Emma, my boss, is amazing. I have my own room in her apartment. Get this Emma is only 21 and completely stunning! You would love her!" gushed MaKayla knowing that's not even close to what Molly meant.

"How about you and Niall? Anything go down?" asked Molly strictly.

MaKayla rolled her eyes before answering,

"We pretty much act like we don't know each other. But this morning I was talking to Louis and I said something about the color yellow. Anyways Niall remembered my favorite color and why I liked it." MaKayla bit the inside of her lip while she waited for Molly's reaction.

"So he remembered why you love the color blue? You're kidding? What else? I know there is something else," pressed Molly. Even thousands of miles away, she knew when MaKayla was hiding something else.

"Well you know my habit of having an apple juice every morning?" asked MaKayla pausing to make sure Molly was still listening.

"Yes I know. I keep telling you it's unhealthy," commented Molly before MaKayla continued,

"Anyways, I was being a douche to Harry about not having apple juice when all of the sudden the apple juice Niall used to bring me every morning slid in front of me," trailed off MaKayla.

"He fucking brought you apple juice! MaKayla you to forgive him! Come on he sounds like he remembers everything about you! Seriously that is so sweet!" gushed Molly causing MaKayla to laugh.

"Do the guys know about you two?" asked Molly after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm not so sure Molly. I don't think he's told them yet. What does this mean Molly?," asked MaKayla biting the inside of her lip again.

"Honestly I think he's trying to tell you something. I'm not sure what, but I think you two should really sit down and talk," said Molly simply. MaKayla could see her now, sitting on the white rug in the middle of her bedroom floor, listening intently to everything MaKayla was telling her. MaKayla held in a shriek when she looked up and saw Niall's figure in the door frame of the apartment. He was looking at her with a concerned frown.

"_How much had he heard? Did he hear the entire conversation? Was he upset that I told Molly when he's probably kept our relationship a secret?_" thought MaKayla tearing her eyes away from his. She quickly took a deep breath remembering Molly was still on the other end of the phone.

"Uh yeah I'll think about it. Um I gotta go! I'll call you later! Love you! Bye!" said MaKayla as cheerily as possible before hanging up without giving Molly a change to respond. Molly would understand though, knowing her MaKayla already knew Molly knew what exactly was going on.

"Do you mind if we talk a second?" asked Niall as MaKayla slid her phone into her sweatpant pocket.

"Uh yeah, sure. What's up?" asked MaKayla feeling her voice shake a little.

Niall noticed too. He smiled to her and took a few steps forward, letting the door shut behind them. He took a deep breath as she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um I haven't told the guys about our history yet," started Niall watching for MaKayla's reaction. She met his eyes and nodded before playing with a strand of her hair.

"But I promise I'll tell them soon," said Niall quietly hoping he would get more than just a nod from her this time.

"Take your time. Thanks for the apple juice by the way," she replied with a slight smile.

He laughed before replying,

"I have plenty more. Why don't we finish breakfast?" She nodded and together they re-entered the apartment.

Over the next few hours, everyone seemed to forget about Molly's phone call. The boys seemed to forget everything as they all sat around getting to know MaKayla. They had created a game called 'pass the pillow'. It was play exactly how you would with a ball. Whenever someone got the pillow they would have to tell a fun fact about themselves. MaKayla noted the boys were really funny in general and it was always hilarious when they got the pillow. She found herself laughing so hard that tears would swarm her eyes. MaKayla too shared some very funny information, making the boys laugh until they were in tears. No one dared to bring up anything about her being a foreign exchange student in Niall's home town, even though they were really interested in hearing those stories. She kept avoiding those facts and they wanted to know why. Figuring they would learn about her adventures in Ireland later, they all set out to get ready for lunch with Uncle Simon.

MaKayla had no idea what she was going to wear to this lunch. She literally had pulled out every outfit she had brought with her and she still came up with nothing. Frustrated she decided she would retry after she got ready. She quickly showered in semi-warm water and set out to get ready to impress. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and unzipped her make-up bag, playing her favorite playlist on her phone. After her mascara dried, MaKayla unwrapped the towel from her head, almost suffering a heart attack when she saw how frizzed her hair had become. There was nothing more she could do but let it dry and pray it wouldn't look like an afro from the 80's.

She looked at her bed, still covered with countless outfits, trying to decide what would bring the wow factor. Something to really get Niall's attention. Show him that since they split she had changed. She picked up her favorite white v-neck shirt when it suddenly hit her. She grabbed her neon blue, black, and yellow zigzag skirt and put them on. She stood in front of the mirror on one of the closet doors and grabbed her favorite elephant necklace, Molly had brought her back from Africa and slid all her rings into the right places. Deciding that she didn't want to wear heels, she threw her favorite gray converse on her feet. Lastly she threw in her crocheted satchel from India and her cellphone. She picked up her favorite vanilla body spray and with a mist on her neck she headed out into the living room.

"My you look breath-taking," said Harry smoothly as she joined the pow wow in the middle of the living room. Harry was dressed in dark jeans, white v-neck, and a simple dark gray blazer. Next to him, Liam stood still dressed in his pajamas. He looked puzzled at the shirts in Molly's hands.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Harry," commented MaKayla rolling her eyes at him and giggling.

"Wanna help me out?" asked Emma looking at MaKayla.

"What's up?" asked MaKayla casually leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Liam here doesn't know what to wear and apparently I don't have any taste," scolded Emma holding up two different shirts.

In one hand there was a low cut collared dark blue shirt and in the other hand was a simple black and white striped shirt, most likely from Louis' closet.

"I didn't say that Emma! You just weren't helping!" bellowed Liam laughing. Emma rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue to him.

"Dark blue shirt with light wash jeans rolled up to the top of your shin, and white shoes," said MaKayla looking to Liam with a smile.

"The blue shirt?" asked Liam raising an eyebrow.

"Give him a full outfit for this one," said Emma shaking the striped shirt. MaKayla studied the shirt for a second before replying,

"Dark jeans tucked into white shoes, striped shirt, watch, dog tags, or sunglasses pinned to the collar."

"Dear god you are an angel! I still don't know which one to wear though," laughed Liam as Emma groaned. MaKayla dug in her satchel as Liam looked between both outfits again.

"Flip a coin," said MaKayla placing a coin in his hand.

Harry and Liam both looked at her with confused looks, MaKayla continued,

"Throw the coin in the air. Heads the blue shirt, tails the stripped shirt. But remember when the coin hits the air you will automatically find yourself hoping for one of the outfits." Liam smiled before flipping the coin in the air. He caught it and closed it in his palm without looking at it.

"You are amazing," he said taking the shirts from Emma.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Liam," said MaKayla winking to him and Harry.

Who knew a pub could serve such fantastic food? MaKayla always thought they just served drinks and great techno tracks to dance too. Not food. She could definitely get used to England's food. Sure, she couldn't understand the menu but this was the best chicken sandwich she had ever had. She sat in a booth with at least 10 other people. She had met the head of the tech guy, the publicist, and many other people it took to run a tour like this. This gave her chills down her spine just thinking about traveling the world. Everyone she had met seemed really excited to meet her and to have her join the crew. They seemed really impressed when Liam told them she had dressed him for this afternoon lunch. He had went with the black and white shirt with dog tags and a gold watch. Simon looked thrilled as the boys shared their thoughts about their first encounter of MaKayla. Amusingly Niall declined his thoughts and went on eating.

Who knew MaKayla had changed her sense of style since year ten? Niall pondered the thought since they had arrived. He almost fell over when he saw her in a skirt. Yes a skirt, something MaKayla would never ever wear unless she was forced to. She didn't look like herself anymore. She looked like a Barbie doll. Niall found himself staring at her trying to figure out exactly what was going through her head. Usually she was the easy girl to read but right now he was coming up with nothing. Then it hit him, she changed because of him. He wasn't hungry anymore. He threw down his fork and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Zyan looking confused. Niall always finished his plate.

"Yeah I'm fine," grumbled Niall looking around the restaurant. He caught MaKayla's bright green eyes, quickly averting them to another spot in the restaurant.

"Hey MaKayla are we still on for that mini shoot after lunch?" asked Emma quietly.

"Of course!" interjected MaKayla with a smile.

"You are seriously about to make their lives!" chuckled Emma sending MaKayla into a fit of giggles.

"Ladies I know I'm good looking and everything but there's no need to fan-girl about it," said Harry shooting on of his darling smile to MaKayla, only causing her to laugh more.

"_Leave it to Harry to flirt obsessively with her," _thought Niall watching MaKayla and Emma try to control their laughter.

"If I thought you were good looking, I would have asked for your number already," commented MaKayla after she caught her breath. The table broke out into oh's and ah's.

"I would have thought you were a little psychotic and said no," he replied with a cocky smile.

"_Little does he know he's flirting with the flirtatious queen of Ireland,"_ thought Niall smirking slightly before rolling his eyes.

"No you would have been a little surprised by my forwardness. Then you would have smirked and licked your lips, maybe rubbing your palms together. Then you'd say something witty and charming, causing me to giggle. And by the end of our conversation I would walk away with your number, leaving you with my name and the remembrance of my eyes," winked MaKayla as the table chuckled at Harry's inability to speak.

"Wow Harry you have never been beat at your own game before. Looks like you got some competition," smirked Simon as the table erupted with laughter. She glanced at Harry and gave him a flirtatious wink, catching Niall in the act of a jealous scowl.

"You know what. I like you. I think we are going to be great friends," said Louis beside her with a goofy grin. Harry pretended to be hurt and pouted, narrowing his eyes at MaKayla. Their waitress came and removed their empty plates as everyone readily started to gather their things.

"Simon, if you don't mind MaKayla and I would like to borrow the boys for a few hours," said Emma as other members of the crew bid their good byes and made their ways out of the restaurant.

"She got it then? That's amazing! I will send them on their way!" smiled Simon looking from Emma to MaKayla.

"Why is everyone so excited about this photoshoot?" asked MaKayla as she and Emma made their way to Emma's car. Simon was having a small meeting with the boys about tomorrow's events and then would send them on their way.

"Well last month I sent some photos from my mother's studio into a couple different magazines. Well one of London's favorite teen magazines responded and asked for my mother to do a shoot with the boys for an upcoming article," said Emma pulling into London traffic.

"That's amazing! I'm honor to be helping you guys!" gushed MaKayla smiling broadly.

"Has it set in yet?" asked Emma laughing and looking over at her.

"Has what set in yet?" asked MaKayla smiling back.

"The reality of you becoming the most famous intern in England?" asked Emma quietly.

"I'm not going to become famous. I'm just you know trying to change the world," laughed MaKayla as the duo pulled into a parking space in front of a small shop that read: Montage Photos.

"You are truly something else," said Emma putting an arm around her before adding,

"You are seriously everything we have been looking for. How on earth did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," winked MaKayla causing Emma to fall into a fit of giggles.

"I knew I heard you Emma. No one can laugh like you," smiled a pale woman looking around her late 40's, early 50's meeting the girls at the door.

"Hi momma! Oh this is MaKayla! She the new intern I've been telling you about!" gushed Emma after hugging her mother.

"Oh goodness she's even more beautiful in person!" commented Emma's mother before turning to MaKayla,

"Oh I've heard so much about you! It's a pleasure to finally meet you dear! I'm Patrica by the way, but feel free to call me Pat." Pat then pulled MaKayla into a warm hug.

"My boys!" exclaimed Pat as the five lads made their quick entrance into the shop. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Patrica turned to MaKayla,

"I'm excited to see you in action! I will warn you now, I have already picked out the outfits but you girls can still assign them to a body!"

"Oh good! You've done the hardest part for us! Now come on let's get started!" exclaimed Emma as they made their way to back of the studio.

Pat led the group to the wardrobe room before disappearing to set up the cameras. MaKayla looked at the five outfits hanging on hooks in front of the mirrors.

"Alright from the looks of it she's going for casual. Niall can I use you as a lab rat?" asked MaKayla turning to the rest.

"Sure. Um what exactly does a lab rat do?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'll figure it out I promise," said MaKayla laughing.

She motioned for him to come in front of the mirror. She looked at his simple outfit in the mirror, avoiding his eyes at all costs. She randomly fixed the collar of his blue polo shirt as she looked at her choices. She looked up at the ceiling trying to remember what he used to wear to school, she remembered he loved to wear zip up hoodies and Nike's. Her eyes landed on the first choice on the hooks. It was a light red zip up hoodie paired with a pale green t-shirt and dark wash jeans. She bit her lip and smiled, grabbing the outfit from the hook and handing it to him. As Niall changed MaKayla placed her hands on Liam's shoulders, pulling him in front of the mirror. She looked at her remaining choices, looking back at Liam in the mirror. She turned her head to one side watching Liam suddenly become self conscious, she met his eyes and smiled. She looked over the hooks again when it hit her, dark jeans and a simple black hood sweatshirt. She walked to the last hook and grabbed the outfit. Liam let out a relieved sigh before disappearing to change.

Niall stepped out from behind the curtain, throwing Liam a smile as they passed each other. MaKayla felt her heart stop, he looked normal. Like he would have dressed for a night out with her. She cleared her throat and motioned to him. He looked at himself in the mirror trying to catch her eye, just for a moment, as she set to work on his jacket. She ignored his attempts as she pulled his sleeves up to almost his elbows and then fiddled with the hood until it lay perfectly flat. MaKayla finished with Niall's alterations as Liam walked out from behind the curtain. He too looked utterly perfect. The black brought out his brown eyes and naturally tan skin. He took his spot in front of the mirror, watching her set to work in his outfit. The boys noticed she worked in utter silence, something they weren't exactly used to. They were used to the loud and obnoxious sounds and conversations they had amongst themselves. Finally MaKayla finished Liam's alterations. She smiled a challenging smile turning to Emma,

"You've seen me in action. It's your turn."

Emma loved a challenge. She smiled to MaKayla before pulling Harry in front of the mirror. With one swift look, she grabbed the outfit on the second hook. It was a simple black t-shirt and white button up shirt. Zyan was next, Emma again took a swift look at him and grabbed an outfit. She handed him a white t-shirt and bright, almost sea foam green zip up hoodie. Lastly Louis took his spot in front of the mirror earning the last outfit. She handed him a black shirt with a black and white cardigan to go over it.

"There. I dressed them! But you have put the finishing touches," said Emma winking before resuming her spot against the wall.

MaKayla motioned to Harry to come to the mirror. She rolled up his sleeves midway up his forearm, then fiddled with the collar. Something just didn't match up. There was something missing. She buttoned one of the middle buttons, pulling the fabric to hug his frame. That wasn't it, the outfit seemed dull to her. A glimmer of gold caught her eye. She looked over at Liam and saw a very expensive round-face Rolex watch on his arm. She smiled meeting Liam's eyes before asking,

"Liam can I see your watch?" Liam smiled and quickly unlatched the watch and handed it to her.

"Which hand do you write with?" asked MaKayla watching Harry's smile turn to a smirk.

"Take a guess," he challenged holding out both of his wrists.

She giggled pretending to contemplate her decision. She looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his left wrist, latching the watch on to it.

His jaw dropped, causing her to chuckle.

"How did you know I was right handed?" he asked still in shock that she had got it right.

"You wear your bracelets on your right wrist. That way you can look at them when you're thinking about what to write," shrugged MaKayla.

Niall had told her that one. He even went bracelet shopping with her once to get some for her own wrist. He was right, the bracelets always helped her think. Sometimes of things she didn't want to remember but they always kept her calm. Something about their colors always seemed to sooth her racing mind and help her find all the right words to say. Niall let out a chuckle and smiled to her. She returned it, only briefly before returning to her work.

She called Zyan and Louis over to stand in front of the mirror. She looked them over, admiring their model like features. She zipped Zyan's jacket, letting it hug is frame and fixed the hood. She then fixed Louis' sleeves and collar. They joined the others. MaKayla took a look at her and Emma's work. They looked absolutely perfect. Emma let out a squeal and hugged MaKayla, causing the boys to chuckle. Emma broke the embrace and shooed the boys out into the hallway.

"Oh my gosh you guys look amazing!" exclaimed Patrica as the boys enter the set room.

MaKayla worked for a small wedding business after returning home from Ireland. Almost every month the business would produce a catalog, using real brides. MaKayla would dress and alter each bride for this photo shoot. She brought a calming sense to the model, making them feel beautiful in every way. She made them feel as if it was really their wedding day. Often the model of the month would ask MaKayla to sit in the photo shoot. Her presence seemed to always seemed to turn even the jitteriest model into the most beautiful. Patrica had now placed the guys within the white backdrop. They looked amazing in contrast with the white backdrop. MaKayla noticed they looked pretty distant in the first picture as it popped up on the screen.

"Did I mention the guys don't like to get their picture taken?" asked Emma as MaKayla frowned at the next picture on the screen.

"That's so weird. They love pictures with fans," answered MaKayla laughing at the thought.

"Well they get to be themselves in those pictures. You know? In a photo shoot they feel like they have to become someone else," said Emma shrugging before taking her seat again.

"Well then let's make it interesting," said MaKayla watching the guys fail at yet another picture. They noticed her start to pace behind Patrica, as she fixed the lighting, silently wondering what she was plotting.

MaKayla looked back up at the next picture before commenting in the best British accent she could muster,

"You look like you're bloody dead." The guys fell into a fit of giggles as Patrica snapped another picture.

"That wasn't very nice MaKayla," scolded Harry with a cheeky smile.

"And you guys aren't the best picture takers," MaKayla paused looking up at the screen before saying,

"But I think this one is the best I've ever seen."

Emma gasped as they all gathered around the tiny computer screen. Patrica hugged MaKayla as they studied the screen. Patrica had caught Niall and Liam in mid-laugh looking slightly at the screen. Harry's green eyes glistened in the light as he posed perfectly in front of the camera, smiling cheekily. Louis and Zyan were sharing looks and laughing. They looked completely normal, just as they would posing with a fan.

"Mom this picture is the one. This is the picture you are going to become famous for!" exclaimed Emma pulling MaKayla and her mother into a group hug.

"And I owe it all to little MaKayla over here! You tell Simon that if he doesn't keep her, I will!" said Patrica hugging MaKayla once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~

"My lovely ladies are you busy?" asked Louis opening the door to Emma's apartment without even a knock.

The crew had returned to the apartment complex after celebrating and cleaning up the studio. Emma and MaKayla had both settled down into a comfortable silence as the boys went their separate ways. Emma sat at her desk by the window, typing some term paper for her college class while MaKayla cuddled up on the couch with her latest romance novel.

"I'm typing a paper," commented Emma not looking up from her laptop.

"What about you MaKayla?" asked Louis taking the book from her hand, she whined and pouted as he sat the book on the coffee table.

"Louis! That was a really good part!" she exclaimed pouting. Liam let out a laugh as Louis muttered about fairy tales not existing.

"Oh what I'm about to tell you is way better than a book," said Louis pausing and looking at Liam. They laughed to each other as Louis stroked Liam's hair.

"Well what is it then?" asked MaKayla rolling her eyes playfully at them.

"Would you like to come to Niall's flat for a movie night?" asked Liam smiling his perky smile.

"I don't know. Depends on what kind of movies are involved," MaKayla said finally after pretending to think about it. There was no way she was going to set foot in Niall's apartment. If he wanted her there, he would have come ask.

"MaKayla, MaKayla, MaKayla," tusked Louis before continuing,

"What kind of movie night would it be if we didn't show a scary movie?"

"What? Niall doesn't own scary movies," exclaimed Liam laughing.

"I'll handle it. It's my turn to pick the movie!" answered Louis nudging Liam's shoulder.

MaKayla rolled her eyes and pretended to think really hard.

"This is where you say yes, I am totally coming," said Liam chuckling slightly. Louis pretended to fake sob in the background.

"Alright, alright I'll come. Only if it will stop his whining ," said MaKayla finally earning a cheer from both the boys.

"Was that a slight Irish accent I heard there?" asked Liam as the three made their way down the hallway to Niall's flat.

The boys weren't kidding when they said they were having a movie night. Scary movies were piled every where on the table. Drinks, chips, dip, popcorn, and of course movie candy were spread out on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. She was actually in Niall's apartment. What happened to not visiting his apartment?

"Ah you came after all!" exclaimed Niall welcoming her with a warm smile. MaKayla smiled as Louis jumped on top of Zyan, messing with his hair. They fought for a few moments before composing themselves.

"You can sit by me if you's like," said Zyan patting the small space between him and Louis.

"No she's mine!" exclaimed Harry hustling her over to the other couch.

"Harry we've talked about this. She's never going to date you," said Liam taking the spot between Louis and Zyan. MaKayla's laugh filled the room as Harry threw a pillow at Liam.

"Come on Liam give me a little faith!" said Harry as Niall took the only seat open, next to MaKayla.

"Oh good lord," muttered MaKayla playfully rolling her eyes. Niall looked at her and smiled before turning out the lamp next to him.

Luckily _The Grudge _ was the least scariest movie to MaKayla or she might have missed studying the guys' facial expressions. Niall was the easiest to read, since he was the closest to her, she had to keep herself from giggling as she watched his facial expressions. He wasn't the only one freaking out though. Harry hid under his blanket plenty of times, Liam would check his phone during the scary parts, Louis screamed at least three times, causing the group to chuckle, and Zyan kept pelting profanities every time he would jump. Once MaKayla giggled at one of Niall's expressions causing him to catch her eye, he smiled and shook his head at her before returning to the movie.

"Well I won't sleep for a week," commented Zyan as Harry and Niall flipped on all the lights.

"You didn't scream once! Why?" accused Louis pointing a finger at MaKayla.

"Niall was very fond of this movie," nodded MaKayla laughing. Niall laughed and nodded along with her. He and Zyan had swapped seats.

"You and Niall used to hang out?" asked Liam causing Niall to swat at him.

"My host family were really close to the Horans, so when we would all get together all us teenagers would chill in his basement and watch movies and hang out," shrugged MaKayla.

"Niall you dirty dog! Three girls in your basement all at one time! That's like a dream come true!" exclaimed Louis causing every one to giggle.

"You guys ever hang out alone?" asked Liam earning another swat from Niall.

"He would tutor me in Latin almost every week," answered MaKayla laughing at Liam's facial expressions.

"I think we should call it a night," yawned Niall shutting Liam's next question down. The other quickly agreed.

After exchanging good night hugs, everyone went their separate way. MaKayla silently crept inside the apartment to her room. Emma had already gone off to bed. MaKayla pulled down the blankets and climbed into her bed. That night she allowed herself to think of Niall again.


	4. You are not Alone

Chapter Three:

The next morning MaKayla jumped at the sound of her own alarm. She had stayed up way too late last night. That was the last time she let the boys or Louis and Liam talk her into a movie night. She pulled her extra frizzed hair up in a messy bun and tried to wipe the tiredness from her eyes. She fiddled through her pajama bottoms for her phone. She reminded herself to call her parents later, they must have been worried about her. She took one last look in the mirror before walking out in the living room.

"Good morning sunshine!" exclaimed Louis causing MaKayla to let out a shriek in freight. There sat One Direction on Emma's couch, in their own pajamas.

"Good morning y'all," she yawned stepping over Niall's frame on the floor as she made her way over to the arm chair.

"Sleep well?" asked Louis casually making the other guys groan in agony. Apparently they weren't so fond of Louis in the morning and his chipperness.

"Yes I slept just fine. How about you?" asked MaKayla pulling her knees to her chest.

"Oh I would have slept dandy if Harry would have stopped with the Grudge noises last night," scoffed Louis glaring at Harry through his black rimmed glasses. Harry made the noise again earning himself a face full of pillow from Louis.

"I still don't understand why you didn't jump once. I mean there had to be at least one part you didn't remember," commented Liam perking up from Zyan's shoulder.

"Mate, honestly MaKayla is the hardest person to scare. She doesn't find scary movies even scary. Well except for one," commented Niall raising up on his elbows and winking at MaKayla.

"Niall if you want your 'kiss me I'm Irish' boxers back, you won't go any farther!" MaKayla warned pointing a finger at him.

"You still have those?" exclaimed Niall laughing hysterically.

"Dude you never get rid of your panty raids! They're like undiscovered treasure!" exclaimed MaKayla as Niall fell into another wave of laughter. MaKayla caught sight of the boys' faces. They were beyond confused.

"Alright its story time!" exclaimed Niall sitting up. The boys all perked up watching them both in excitement.

"Niall you start. You probably remember more than I do," said MaKayla sitting up in the arm chair and crossing her legs.

"Where to begin, where to begin," pondered Niall aloud rubbing the bottom of his chin. MaKayla fell into a fit of giggles, covering her face, as her laugh echoed on the walls of the room. The guys laughed with her, she had one contagious laugh.

"Alright I was kidding. Um one fine Friday evening the parentals were gone for a weekend trip, I had myself a little party. Oh what a party it was! People were everywhere! In the basement, backyard, living room, everywhere! Anyways MaKayla over here had never fully experienced an Irish party, so I felt it was in my power to give her one," Niall paused catching MaKayla's eyes before continuing,

"So a little group of us gathered around the fire in the backyard and formed a game called 'Would you Ever Consider'. MaKayla here wasn't very fond of games, so her interest in this one shocked us all, until we realized she had had a couple of drinks. Anyways we decided we were going to trick MaKayla into raiding my brother's underwear drawer," Niall paused again, stealing a look at MaKayla. She bit her lip to suppress a laugh and blushed slightly.

"This part is super embarrassing," she added watching Niall take in a breath.

"Embarrassing it was. So once we told here the challenge, we set her off on her way to Greg's bedroom. We then sat around and waited for her to successfully return. After about twenty minutes, she made no reappearance, so I went looking for her. I walked into my room first, hoping maybe she like fell asleep or something, but she wasn't there. So then I checked my brother's room," Niall stopped as a fit if giggles attacked him. He tried to regain his composure, but it was challenging due to MaKayla's contagious laugh as the memories flooded her mind.

"So you found her, didn't you?" asked Louis wanting to hear the end of the story.

"Oh I found her alright. I walked into Greg's room, which was pitch black and called out her name, she responded so I turned on the light. This is what I found. Not only was she wearing my boxer on top of her head. She was also interrupting my buddy Shane and his girl, who were about to... Well you know what I'm talking about," laughed Niall as MaKayla covered her face and groaned.  
>"Oh my god! That is too funniest thing I have ever heard!" exclaimed Zayn as the others tried to control their laughter.<p>

"I couldn't look Shane or Bell in the eye for about a week after the party!" said MaKayla catching Niall's eye.

"But I have to give her credit. She did complete the mission. And even with her own touch by wearing her prize on her head," laughed Niall as MaKayla's laugh rang out again.

"Boys! I'm back with donuts! Come and get them!" yelled Emma flinging open the door with a huge box of Crispy creme donuts in hand.

All at once the boys sprang up and made their way to the box, that sat on the kitchen counter. MaKayla yawned and made her way over to the box as well, taking the space by Niall. He reach over Liam's arm for a doughnut and handed it to her. A perfectly original glazed doughnut with chocolate icing and colorful sprinkles. He had done it again, he remembered something she never thought he would.

"That's still your favorite right?" he asked noticing her surprised expression.

"Yeah it's still my favorite," she commented quietly looking up to him.

He smiled to her before turning around and joining the guys on the couch. They sat discussing the interview they were doing today with the popular British YouTube/ website sensation: _Sugarscape_.

"Remember guys we're trying to make a really good impression on England. No talking about sex, drugs, girl's asses or mammeries, no cats, no swearing, no inappropriate touching, and lastly no one mention MaKayla! She's still a secret and we want to keep her that way. Can you guys handle that?" asked Simon to the boys as MaKayla and Emma picked and straightened their outfits.

"Oh my gosh what are we supposed to talk about then?" exclaimed Harry throwing his arms up in frustration, knocking the bottle of hairspray out of Emma's hand. He apologized and let her return to whatever she was doing.

"Talk about things you think would capture my interest," MaKayla spoke fixing Liam's shirt.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Louis watching MaKayla in the mirror, as she worked her skillful fingers through her hair.

"Like why sing the songs you do, act the way you do, what you look for in a girl, and maybe pull some dance moves you would use to get a girl's attention," answered MaKayla meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"I should let you give these speeches from now on," joked Simon squeezing her shoulders. She rolled her eyes playfully taking a seat in one of the chairs herself.

Soon a sweet plump teenage girl, looking about eighteen herself, came and collected the boys. Simon quietly followed, checking his phone. MaKayla and Emma came too. Emma excitedly talked about how awesome the boys would do and how they were so comfortable with each other they could talk about anything. Simon nodded every now and then, letting them know he was still listening. They gathered around a small screen, looking at the boys as they took their normal seats by each other. The interviewer introduced herself, causing Simon to quietly groan and mutter,

"Could they not give them anyone else? Why her? Of all the people, they choose her."

MaKayla wasn't sure why he was so upset about the interviewer at first, but soon figured out why. The interviewer introduced herself and the boys to the camera, talking about their upcoming tour. This is how MaKayla figured out what Simon meant. For starters, she called herself Clover, which is a stripper name, she did a horrible job on trying to bleach her hair and she had a tongue ring and loved showing it off. Her boobs were about to fall out of her scandalously short red dress.

"_Poor girl," _thought MaKayla shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Alright lets get this interview started! The first question goes to Mr. Liam Payne. So Liam have you ever had your heart broken?" asked Clover crossing her legs and looking seductively at him.

"Oh yeah. Plenty of times actually. But this in grade 11, I wanted to ask this girl I liked for ages to our famous Homecoming dance. So I sang her a song I wrote, just for her, only to be told I had a really bad hairstyle and that she was going to the dance with my best friend," said Liam earning a sympathetic look from Clover and a giggle from the guys.

"Aw well I bet she regrets it now," commented Clover, earning an indifferent shrug from Liam, shuffling cue cards in her hand.

"Next question goes to Harry. So Harry, you seem to have the most luck with the ladies. What do you look for in a girl?" asked Clover giving him a flirtatious chuckle.

"Tight ass, big mammeries, and a pretty face," he paused and laughed with the rest of the gang.

"I'm kidding! I promise! I look for a girl who is willing to put up with distance and the fact that trust works both ways. She's gotta trust me and I've got to be able to trust her. Without trust, nothing really works out in the end," said Harry smiling to Clover before catching Louis' hand, as it traveled up his arm, and holding it, as if they were lovers.

"That was pretty deep Harry," said Louis whispering loud enough for the cameras to pick up.

Simon let out a troubled sigh and shook his head. MaKayla placed a hand on his arms and whispered encouraging words,

"They're doing great. Fans will eat this up!"

Simon seemed to like her comment, in her opinion, because he patted her shoulders and murmured,

"You are bloody brilliant."

MaKayla smiled and shooed him off before turning back to the small T.V screen.

"Uh oh Zayn your girl is making jokes about you, how do you handle it?" asked Clover, trying to pretend she was in shock, but looking utterly stupid in MaKayla's opinion.

"Oh I love it when a girl shows how she can tease you. It makes things more interesting. It shows me a girl can take a little tease and give it back to you. I usually would tease back until the moment passes," answered Zayn stretching his arms over Niall's and Liam's shoulders.

"Who knew you could be so flirtatious?" asked Clover stupidity into the camera. MaKayla chuckled, calling Simon and Emma's attention, but quickly covered herself with a cough.

"Oh you would be surprised on what you can learn about Zayn in one sitting," said Niall cheekily patting Zayn's chest.

"Speaking of you Niall, the next three questions are actually for you. You seem to always luck out on the romance questions, so they gave you three," commented Clover winking to him. The boys oohed and ahhed in the background. Niall threw on one of his best fake smiles and looked past the set, as if to look for support from someone. He could blow all his feelings right here, in front of the entire world. Don't worry, MaKayla felt it too. She could be made a fool of right here in this very facility. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking at the screen again.

"First question, Niall, have you ever made a huge mistake when it comes to loving a girl?" asked Clover causing both, MaKayla and Niall, to catch their breath simultaneously. He quickly cleared his throat and replied with an almost apologetic smile,  
>"Yeah I have actually. Never really got over it either. Um I guess you could say I thought I took the best way out, but in reality it was the easiest and left us both<p>

in a place no one deserves to be. I think we try to save the people we love from hurt in the best way possible, but in this situation my plan completely backfired."

For a moment, the set was completely silent. No one knew about her, he really hadn't told anyone. MaKayla bit the inside of her lip, replaying his words over and over again. She looked at him through the screen trying to read his thoughts, something she used to be really good at. Caught off guard by her own feelings she now let the thought of him still loving her enter her head.

"_Did she still love him_" was the only thought running through her mind as Clover quietly flipped the next cue card over in her hand.

"Well I'm positive she was really lucky to have you Niall. Tell us a little more about her then. Did you fall for her rather quickly?" asked Clover forgetting the cue card in her hand, her eyes never leaving Niall's.

"Well she was really amazing. I was more lucky to have her, now that I think about it. She kept me on my toes, that one. She was a complete romantic too, always knew how to make me laugh and smile. I always told her she was going to change the world and now, I guess, is her shot. But yeah, I guess I did fall in love with her rather quickly. Don't regret it either. But you know what the worst part was?" When Niall paused all the boys, including Clover, were sitting forward shaking their heads no, urging him to continue.

"The worst part was I let her get away from me and that's when I realized what I really had and what I had really lost," finished Niall nodding sympathetic as everyone sat back trying to decode his answer.

Behind MaKayla, who had been holding her breath for his entire answer, Simon and Emma quietly discussed his answer. MaKayla heard Simon as Emma,

"Who do you think he was talking about?"

Emma's replied in a hushed voice,

"I don't think it was about anyone in particular."

On screen Clover smiled and shuffled the cards in her hands before asking Niall,

"What's the best part of being in love, since we're on the subject Niall?"

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he answered,

"Remembering everything about her. Or the cheesy things you would say to make her laugh. Or the memories you made. Honestly overall, the best part is being hopelessly in love with someone who feels the same way."

Clover smiled and praised Niall's answer before asking Louis the same question. Louis smiled, looking over at Niall and giving him a cheekily wink answering,

"I think Niall gave the perfect answer. The best part is loving someone who loves you back."

"Well bless my heart! Any girl will be lucky to steal any one of you! I do have one more quick question for you guys, rumor has it you have hired a new fashion intern for your world tour, is this true?" asked Clover sounding quite professional.

"_Gossip must be her thing,"_ thought MaKayla as Simon cursed under his breath. The boys quickly looked at Simon for his approval. He smiled and slightly nodded, giving his permission to answer the question. Behind MaKayla, Emma grasped her shoulders and smiled broadly. It was Liam who took the responsibility of answering the question,

"You know these days no one is very good at keeping a secret. I guess the way we are dressed gave it away huh? To answer your question Clover, yes Simon has hired a new fashion intern. And so far she has proven to us that she is more than just One Direction's fashion intern."

"Brilliant, witty, and sexy," added Harry with a flirtatious smirk.

"And don't forget American," added Louis with a wink that brought a chuckle out of Simon.

"I get the feeling you guys really like her huh? Does she have a name?" asked Clover raising an eyebrow at their reaction.

"Oh we completely adore her. I think she's completely brilliant. Going places, she is," gushed Zayn. The boys in the background nodded in agreement.

"Her name's MaKayla Station and we are very lucky to have her," said Niall smiling brightly into the camera.

"Well she must be one lucky girl! Thank you very much Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam for hanging out with me today! This is Clover with One Direction signing off for !" gushed Clover into the camera. Soon the director dismissed them all from the set.

"You guys did amazing!" exclaimed Emma as the boys high-fived each other and anyone else in sight.

"Very proud of you boys! Very proud!" exclaimed Simon from the middle of the group hug.

MaKayla stumbled through the throng of people as she made her way to the bar. Simon had planned the boys a little pre-tour going away party in the best dance club in all of London. Anybody who was anybody was here, dancing to the beat of the music or drinking their souls out in boozes. MaKayla honestly wasn't much of a partier and not knowing anyone, besides Emma and the boys, she wasn't very comfortable in this setting. She stuck closely to the bar, watching the others have the times of their lives. Simon sure did know a lot of famous superstars in London, MaKayla noted as Ed Sheeran and Rupert Grint talked loudly a few spots down from her.

MaKayla watched the boys laughing and joking out in the middle of the floor, waving to Harry as he winked to her. She shifted her eyes to Niall, taking in his fresh blonde hair and glowing skin out on the dance floor. His black Letterman cardigan was now hung over his shoulders, as if he were a Polo model, his eyes burning with happiness and a glimmer of alcohol. He seemed happy out there. Truly happy. Maybe what he had said in that interview today was all talk, no feelings. MaKayla took a drink from her cup and quietly sat it back down coming to the conclusion that maybe Niall was over her. She smiled and read over her text message to her parents, being sure to tell them she was having the time of her life, when she heard it. The song that brought the last strain on hers and Niall's relationship. Before she could even stop them, tears poured down her cheeks. Niall caught her gaze on the dance floor, knowing exactly what song that was. She quickly broke the gaze between them and made her escape to the roof, hoping in the back of her mind Niall would come to her rescue, like he always did.

The beat of the tragic song worked through Niall's veins as he too made his escape to the roof. He and MaKayla may not be on friendly terms, but something told him, she needed him. Back when MaKayla had been in Ireland, she, Niall, Bridget, and Aideen all attended a party thrown by the best party thrower in Millenguer, Brian Murphy. Brian's parents owned a small pub in the middle of Millenguer, so all the parties took place there. As Niall slowly walked down the hall, he could hear the thump of the bass, the loud talking and laughing of his fellow classmates, and the unlimited alcohol that burnt their throats as they danced the night away. The image of MaKayla in her short red skirt, white, tank top, and black leather jumbled his already aching head. He felt the butterflies in his stomach as he remembered his body against hers as Brian played the song of the century. Niall had finally won her over, she was all his and nobody else's.

Then like flashes of lightening the memories of the cops breaking in, the sounds of sirens, Brian being pronounced dead on the scene, MT's covering his body with the white sheet all came before him. He felt the guilt flow through his body as MaKayla's pale face came into his view. She remembered nothing from that night at the pub. He remembered the pain and confusion she was going through, and him doing nothing to help her. Images of the funeral, the crying, the guilt, the roses they placed on the casket fought their way into his line of vision. Niall stopped and placed a hand on the wall, closing his eyes, as the preacher's words filled his ears. The preacher's words made him sick, to even think about now. He had said that God was ready to take Brian to a better place, Niall couldn't help but think God had come too early. Brian still had so many dreams he wanted to fulfill and now he would never get the chance. Niall took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall, finding the door to the roof. Met with the cold windchill he stepped out onto the rooftop. He watched her closely, hoping she would run to his arms like she would when things were bad. She made no attempt to move, almost like she was mesmerized by the city. He quietly approached her, taking the spot next to her and looked out over the lit city.

"Do you ever think about it?" she asked breaking the silence between them.

"I try not to, but I catch myself sometimes thinking how I could have changed things, he might still be here," answered Niall quietly glancing towards her. Her eye make-up now smeared over her cheek and hands, her hair tangled from the wind, her lips turned into a sad frown.

"I hated myself for the longest time after that night Niall. I couldn't believe that one minute he was pouring everybody drinks and the next, he was dead. I always felt that part of it was my fault. I should have checked on him or something," whispered MaKayla feeling more tears threaten to fall.

"Hey, hey come here," murmured Niall pulling her into one of his famous hugs,

"You know none of it was your fault. No one was in their right minds that night. We had no clue what was going on around us."

"You know what the worst part was Niall?" she asked from his shoulder,

"The worst part was not remembering a damn thing that happened." She hid her face in his shoulder as she fought the remembrance of the funeral surging her brain. Niall rubbed soothing patterns in her back as he spoke,

"No the worst part was when you remembered."

She nodded slowly breaking the hug and wiping tears from her cheeks,

"You were always there when the bad stuff happened. You were like superman. You never let believe it was my fault."

His lips formed a slight smile as he answered,

"Someone had to be there for you MaKayla. I was just glad it was me."

MaKayla nodded and looked back over the city, letting the silence comfortably fall between them.

"Do you see Bridget and Aideen often?" asked Niall breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah I just saw them like a couple weeks ago. They flew in for my graduation," commented MaKayla playing with the rings on her fingers.

"It must have been nice to see them again," nodded Niall as MaKayla pulled her cardigan around her.

"Yeah it was really nice to catch up with them for a few days. They told me to tell you hello for them," smiled MaKayla pushing away from the rail.

"We'd better head back in before they freak out on us," said Niall realizing he didn't tell anyone where he was going. MaKayla nodded in agreement and followed him to the door.

"Hey Niall!" she said as they both stood on the top step of the staircase. He looked at her with a glimmer in his eye that she knew oh so well.

"I was glad to see you there too," said MaKayla smiling to him as she made her way down the stairs.

He laughed and followed her down. She had saw him on the most important day of her life. Something she thought he would never ever do.


	5. Sorry Doesn't Make Anything Better

Chapter Four:

"MaKayla will you pass me that sewing box?" asked Emma as the two packed up some supplies for tour.

"Oh wow! This is heavy! What do you have in here?" asked MaKayla struggling to carry it across the living room floor.

"Every color of thread you can imagine," laughed Emma grimacing as she slid it into the suitcase.

"Would you go next door and ask Niall where he put my sewing needles. He took them last week and I haven't seen them since," commented Emma checking items off of the checklist they had made earlier.

"Knowing him, they could be anywhere," commented MaKayla chuckling. Emma laughed and nodded in agreement.

MaKayla tried to control her beating heart as she inched closer to Niall's apartment. She hadn't really looked his way since the interview a few days ago. She just couldn't understand why he had been so honest during his interview. Was he trying to show off in front of her or did he have something else up his sleeve? MaKayla reach his room finally, taking in a deep breath as she knocked loudly on the door. He answered the door almost immediately wearing his famous smile and his favorite purple hoodie.

"Well good afternoon. What can I do for you?" he asked, casually leaning against the door-frame.

"Emma tells me you've thieved her needles and she would like them back," said MaKayla smiling back to him.

"Ah well finding those could take a moment. Why don't you come in while I look for them? Feel free to steal anything but my food," joked Niall motioning for her to come inside.

"I know the rules Niall. I still your food, you steal my make-up bag," said MaKayla entering his apartment. He smiled and nodded to her answer before closing the door behind him.

The apartment was pretty clean for someone like Niall. He wasn't exactly your cleanest guy on the face of the earth. She took in her surroundings slowly, a poster of his favorite Irish band hung on the wall above his flat-screen, his kitchen was actually clean, not a dish in sight, and his living room floor was spotless. This made MaKayla wonder if he hired a maid to clean for him while he was away. She chuckled silently at the thought and plopped down on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table, looking for the remote. She looked over at the side table when a picture caught her eye. Niall was shuffling around in his bedroom which gave MaKayla the sense, she would have enough time to take a look and pretend she never saw. She ran her fingers over the wooden frame before snatching it from it's spot on the table. The picture was the one Niall's mother had taken by "accident", as she says anyways. She had caught them in the perfect moment...

_ She remembered that day like it happened a couple days ago. Niall had been MaKayla's Latin tutor ever since the start the semester. MaKayla's host mother had suggested he be her tutor and Niall had no trouble in agreeing. He loved laughing at her failed attempts at sentences and praising her with his famous home-made brownies when she got an A on a test. _

_ Since the semester was coming to a close, MaKayla's teacher had assigned them an "end of the term" paper. She wasn't the greatest teacher MaKayla remembered, she had weird ways of teaching a class. Like how they were assigned their project was pulling a subject out of a hat. Everyone around her were ending up with the easier topics to write about, so when the hat came to her she was confident she would get an easy one too. Boy was she wrong, she ended up with topic, "If you want peace, prepare for war". A couple weeks later, after countless attempts, Niall and MaKayla finally put the finishing touches on her paper. In the end she had written about a forbidden love and war that had happened due to that love connection. _

"_Niall I'm seriously going to fail this project!" exclaimed MaKayla watching him concentrate on her work, making marks with his pen every now and then. _

"_No you're not. MaKayla this is brilliant! It's almost like you recreated Romeo and Juliet," smiled Niall before handing back her the papers he had written all over back. _

"_Niall I seriously made words up in this thing!" exclaimed MaKayla burying her head in her arms. _

"_I know. I fixed them though. Seriously MaKayla you're going to do fine babe," chuckled Niall getting up from his chair. She guessed he was going to get some kind of snack since they were sitting in the kitchen. She was about to ask for him to bring her something when she felt his calloused hand on her shoulder. _

"_I got you something," he whispered in her ear from behind her. She chuckled thinking he had brought her some kind of cake from the deli down the street, but fell silent when a small black velvet box came into view. She looked up at him, trying to read his thoughts when she felt it. A warm feeling suddenly filled her veins as she looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. He smiled down to her and placed the box in her hand,_

"_Open it."_

_She carefully pried the box open to find a shimmering silver and green ruby four-leaf clover ring, carefully placed in the black foam. She carefully took it from it's place in the foam and examined it, then placed it on her ring finger, adding it to the collection of rings already there, but knowing it would mean more than any ring on her fingers. _

"_Why?" she asked quietly finally meeting his eyes. _

"_It'll bring you good luck," he answered cheekily, winking to her. _

"_You are the best Niall!" she squealed jumping up and hugging him tightly. A giggle filled the room, followed by a flash, while he held her as long as he possibly could.._

MaKayla smiled at the picture of she and Niall hugging in the middle of his kitchen. She couldn't help but remember the feeling that ran through her veins that day and how she so badly wanted to feel something like that again. As she studied the picture, she noticed how perfect they looked together at that moment. She finally saw what everyone saw when they were together, the love they really had for each other.

"Here are your needles MaKayla! Sorry it took so long! I guess Zyan thought it would be funny to put them in my sock drawer," said Niall breaking the silence in the living room. He watched her slowly place the picture back in it's place on the side table, not knowing whether he should be embarrassed or excited that she had seen his favorite picture. He felt a slight smile take shape on his lips as he saw the ring still claimed it's spot on her ring finger.

"What did you ever make on that project, anyhow?" he asked taking the spot next to her.

"A B-minus maybe. She wasn't very fond of my catch phrase," she replied twirling the ring on her finger.

"What was that catch phrase again?" he asked laughing, knowing she had forgotten.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum," she replied with a cocky smile as she caught his surprised face.

"You remember!" he exclaimed laughing.

"I was taught by the best, remember?" she said taking the needles from his hand. She couldn't help but notice he still wore all the bracelets she had made him. He must have noticed her lingered gaze on his arm because he moved his arm away from her view.

"I'd better get these back to Emma. Thanks," she said quietly leaving the apartment before he could even reply.

After another hour of packing Emma and MaKayla finally collapsed on the couch completely exhausted. They had packed almost all their clothing, although MaKayla was pretty much packed up in this category, but helped Emma pack everything else that was essential to the One Direction tour. They had also made a list of food they would need to get for the long bus rides.

"I have never wanted a nap so bad in my life! I hate packing for tour! Look at my living room! It's a complete disaster! I have to clean it, I can't leave it like this!" exclaimed Emma sinking further into the couch.

MaKayla started to reply on how she would clean while Emma napped, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Door's open!" called Emma refusing to move from her spot.

MaKayla figured it was either Harry or Louis coming in to say hello, but was surprised when Niall walked into the living room. He wore a surprised look as he looked around the disastrous living room. MaKayla noticed he had swapped his gray sweatpants for a pair of dark washed jeans and had put on his favorite converse.

"Don't you dare say a word!" snarled Emma causing Niall to laugh and throw his arms up in a surrender.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked still laughing.

"We're just taking a break before fixing dinner," commented Emma opening one eye.

"Ah well I see. So you aren't doing anything important?" he asked again as Emma perked back up, shooting him a dirty look. MaKayla looked at him and shook her head no.

"MaKayla would you like to join the boys and I for a quick visit to the grocery?" asked Niall meeting her eyes. MaKayla smiled a little and shrugged, getting up from her spot and throwing on some converse. Emma let out a giggle as MaKayla grabbed the list of food items on the counter.

"Ah yes! MaKayla is here! Come on then, you can sit by me," said Zyan holding out his hand to help her up onto the insanely large coal black SUV.

"You are a complete gentleman! That'll get you far in my hometown," said MaKayla taking the spot next to Zyan. Niall slid in last, closing the doors behind him, taking the spot next to MaKayla uncomfortably.

"Please tell us about- wait where are you from again?" asked Louis turning around to face Zyan, MaKayla, and Niall.

"Oh Louis I'm from Baton Rouge, Louisiana. It's a pretty boring town really. We have a downtown mall, loads of places to eat, rude people, loads of unoccupied buildings that serve as gang hiding spots, and about ten schools," shrugged MaKayla nodding to Louis.

"Were you in the hurricane disaster?" asked Zyan recalling some kind of anniversary thing on a world news channel that aired a few years ago.

"Um I was actually in Dublin, visiting my grandparents. My parents were in Kansas City when the storms hit," answered MaKayla with a sad smile.

"Wouldn't you be in school at the time?" asked Louis absentmindedly playing with Harry's curls.

"They canceled school like two weeks before school, so no," shrugged MaKayla trying to hide a smile as she watched the two flirt aimlessly with each other.

"Must have been a terrible thing to go through love," commented Liam.

"I was pretty young when it all happened so I don't really remember how I felt," smiled MaKayla sending a wink to Liam.  
>"Did you say your grandparents live in Dublin?" asked Harry suddenly.<p>

"Yeah, my dad is from Dublin." nodded MaKayla knowing exactly where the conversation was going.

"Niall's grandparents live there!" exclaimed Harry watching Niall chuckle and nod.

"Our grandparents are actually church buddies," said Niall speaking for the first time since the car ride had begun.

"Turns out we had actually seen each other through school pictures before we actually met," said MaKayla patting Niall's arm and laughing a bit.

"Well isn't that surely something? I think we get to make a stop in Dublin before we start our state tour," commented Zyan stretching his arm across the back of the seat and knocking Niall in the back of the head lightly.

"You alright there mate? Been looking at the ceiling for a couple minutes now,' asked Louis looking up, making sure there was nothing there.

"Yeah I'm alright. Are you alright?" asked Niall laughing as Louis continued to look at the ceiling.

"What the hell were you looking anyways?" asked Louis knitting his eyebrows together.  
>"That wasp that just landed above Liam," nodded Niall in the direction of the insect.<p>

"Oh my god! Kill it Niall!" exclaimed MaKayla scooting a couple of inches closer to him.

He smiled a little, catching her undeniable vanilla scent, as he rolled up a magazine from the floor and swatted at the tiny beast. Louis let out a yelp as the wasp took flight and landed on MaKayla's arm.

"Don't move MaKayla," said Niall quietly as they both watched the wasp take a couple steps on her arm. MaKayla whimpered and nodded, wondering if she really trusted Niall with this operation.

"Close your eyes and count to twenty," said Niall catching her eye.

He placed a hand on her shoulder,a touch that would always calm her down when things got out of hand, watching her eyes flutter close as she started counting silently, the numbers taking form on her lips. The entire car held their breath as Niall unrolled the magazine and placed it gently on MaKayla's arm, right in front of the deadly insect. The wasp took immediate interest in the magazine and scurried proudly across the glossy cover. He was about to take flight when Niall closed the magazine and set the wasp free through the open window. The entire car, including Niall let out a sigh of relief just as MaKayla reach twenty. Her eyes flickered open, frantically looking over her arm, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed laughing, letting her head rest on the back of the car seat.

"He didn't get ya did he?" asked Niall running his calloused fingers over the path the wasp had just walked moments ago as MaKayla shook her head no.

That's when he caught it. Zyan watched as Niall slowly trailed his fingers over MaKayla's arm. Harry, Louis, and Liam now were carrying on a conversation about the latest Coldplay album one of them had bought yesterday, oblivious to yet another clue Niall and MaKayla were giving off about their past together. MaKayla experienced something more than just the culture in Ireland. Something had went on between them, something major. He watched as Niall groaned quietly and buried his head in his hands while MaKayla took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, playing with one of her rings. Something told him that at one point in time they had been more than just friends. As he continued to watch them from the corner of his eye, he wonder what could have happened that made them complete strangers.

By decoding this small piece of evidence, Zyan realized that the way Niall reacted when Simon said MaKayla was the new intern was out of heartbreak. He remembered Niall was the only one who didn't show any emotion when Simon announced that he had made the decision on the new intern. Zyan remembered watching Niall freeze in terror with a glimmer of anger when Simon announced her name. But why was he so angry about Simon's decision? That had been a question on Zyan's mind since MaKayla's arrival. Moments later the crew pulled into the parking lot of the best known grocery store in London, Marty's Party Grocery, breaking Zyan from his deep thoughts.

"Alright guys I say we split up the list and meet up at the end," said Liam surely earning his nickname "Daddy Liam" as the group entered the store. MaKayla was blown away by the size of the grocery store. It was like four Wal-Mart's put together. MaKayla wondered if they had every food imaginable in here. It gave her an idea, a challenge.

"Or we could have a competition. Since there is six of us, each of us pair up, split the list, and race to their part of the list first," said MaKayla smiling deviously.

"Yeah I think we should each have at least one awkward item on the list to make it more fun!" added Harry. Louis agreed quickly stepping up to his territory. Games and competitions were his thing.

"I call MaKayla!" exclaimed Harry grabbing on to her arm.

"No I want her!" exclaimed Liam grabbing onto Harry.

"Too bad neither of you can have her! She's mine!" exclaimed Niall pulling her away from the two.

"You should tell Simon to hire more girls. I don't want this to happen all the time," commented MaKayla quietly as the two stood away from the group, causing Niall to fall into fit of laughter. Finally after ten minutes of fighting, Harry and Louis paired up and Liam and Zyan paired up. Harry handed out shopping baskets as Louis tore the list into three sections.

"Thank you Harry," winked MaKayla as Harry handed her a basket.

"Thank you Harry," mocked Niall before groaning and rolling his eyes at her playfully. MaKayla smacked his arm and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Alright remember most awkward item first," reminded Louis before starting the countdown,

"On your mark, get set, SHOP!"

Niall grabbed MaKayla's hand and shot towards the cosmetic aisle. The others either ran for the book aisle or the pharmacy aisle.

"So what awkward item did we get on this list?" asked MaKayla as the two made their way down one of the cosmetic aisle.

"Think about it MaKayla. Five guys, plenty of beautiful girls," commented Niall as they stopped to pick up some mascara.

"Face wash?" tried MaKayla as they turned down another aisle.

Niall laughed and shook his head no.

"Condoms," he answered as the two stopped to pick up a brand on the shelf.

"You mean to tell me you guys actyally plan to fuck girls?" asked MaKayla laughing as she looked up at the ceiling.

"See this is where we disagree. Guys typically like to sleep with girls, while girls don't," answered Niall smiling as he slid a box into his basket.

"Won't happen, you guys are too innocent," said MaKayla suddenly as they made their way to cheese and yougurt aisle.

"Oh really now? I guess we'll have to see about that one," said Niall as MaKayla started to fill her basket with yogurt.

"Oh condoms I see? Scandoulous," called Harry a few feet away.

MaKayla stole a quick look into Harry's basket before replying,

"Anti-itch cream. Rash on the ass I assume?"

beside her Niall fell into a pit of laughter as Harry's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"This isn't over MaKayla Station!" he yelled as Louis pulled him down another aisle.

"Give me the list," said Niall as the two walked down another aisle looking for an organic substance someone had written out, probably Emma. MaKayla handed him the list and continued to look for the item. Two more items and the two were home-free.

"Found it!" called Niall holding up the bottle containing whatever Emma or whoever needed.

"You are awesome!" exclaimed MaKayla taking the item from his hand. He caught her hand between his, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up and met his sparkling blue eyes, pushing the warm feeling back into the pit of her stomach.

"I'm really glad you're here MaKayla," he whispered quietly watching her reaction closely.

A few feet away, Liam and Zyan stopped in their tracks watching yet another piece of the puzzle unfold. Zyan met Liam's smile as they both silently told each other what they knew.

"And I'm glad I'm here," answered MaKayla searching Niall's clear eyes for a moment before dropping her eyes to their hands.

"Look I know this doesn't make anything better, but I just wanted you to know," Niall paused as he caught a glance of Zyan's bright red jacket in his view and continued in a hushed whisper only the two could hear,

"I'm really sorry I left you at the gate."

Suddenly filled with rage and hurt MaKayla snatched her hand from his grip, harshly saying,

"We aren't discussing this here! And you're right, sorry doesn't make any of it any better!"

Satisfied with her answer, she stocked off to the cereal aisle, passing Liam and Zyan as they pretended to be looking through an organic cooking book. Niall passed them a few seconds later with trouble clouding his once sparkling blue eyes and a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"You alright mate?" asked Liam as he passed.

"Yeah I'm alright. Nothing to worry about," Niall answered with a weak smile before heading towards the cereal aisle.

"Wonder what that was all about?" commented Zyan as the two watched Niall disappear down another aisle.

About an hour later everyone returned to their apartments to put away their groceries and have themselves dinner. Emma had cooked home-made vegetable soup and sour dough bread. After the girls cleaned up the kitchen and organized their groceries, they took a seat on the tan leather couch with some Ed Sheeran in throughout the room. Emma said she had a paper to work on for some class she was taking online, so MaKayla took it upon herself to read some more of her latest romance novel.

"Oh I can't take it anymore! Rumor has it you were paired up with Niall during a shopping competition! What was it like to you know, talk to each other again?" asked Emma placing her computer on the floor and turning to MaKayla.

"Word sure does travel fast here huh?" asked MaKayla laughing at Emma's frantic state.

"Oh Harry is gossip queen," commented Emma only making MaKayla laugh harder.

"What do you really want to know Emma?" asked MaKayla not falling for Emma's trap.

"Can I just have a little taste of what it was like for you to be a foreign exchange student in Ireland?" pleaded Emma finally.

"Well lots of things ahppened in Ireland while I was there. I learned Latin, fell in love with fashion designing, and left heartbroken," commented MaKayla trying to understand what exactly she wanted to hear about it.

"Heartbroken?" asked Emma perking up at the sound.

"By who?" she asked finally after MaKayla paused not really knowing if she wanted to reopen the wound.

"By the heart-throb of Mullinger of course," said MaKayla bitterly, watching the lightbulb go off in Emma's head.

"You and him.. He and you.. You dated Niall?" exsaperated Emma with wide eyes and dropped jaw.

MaKayla nodded and dropped her gaze to the four leaf clover ring, turning it round and round on her finger.

"What happened MaKayla?" asked Emma quietly after a silence had filled the room.

"Well my host family and the Horans are very close friends, always have been and proabably always will. So our families were always together," said MaKayla nodding slowly, focusing on an object on the coffee table behind Emma.

"So how did you and Niall first meet?" asked Emma raising an eyebrow.

"Well I first met Niall at my welcoming party, my host mother and Niall's mother had arranged for me. But we never talked until he was summoned to show me around school," said MaKayla quietly, her eyes never leaving the coffee table behind Emma.

"So you guys must have really hit it off then huh?" asked Emma nodding with a coutious smile.

"Yeah we became close almost instantly. He was that one best friend you always wish for you know? That one true guy friend who listens to everything you say and can make you smile when you're feeling down. He kept things interesting," said MaKayla letting a small smile take form on her lips.

"How did you guys start dating?" askd Emma rubbing her palms together absentmindedly.

"Well this is where the term dating becomes distroted. We had more like a long term fling. We never really said we were officially dating, we just did coupley things like go out on dates and stuff. You know teenager things up until the time it came for me to leave.." MaKayla trailed off feeling the fimiliar pain in her chest, right over her heart.

"What happened then?" asked Emma quietly watching MaKayla closely.

"He became very distant. He kept breaking dates and hanging out with his friends. And let's not forget his love for music. He became angry with everything and when we would see each other, they would end in yelling matches. Someone always ended up walking away from the other. I suddenly found myself wishing none of this would have ever happened and that I had never met him," MaKayla paused feeling her bottom lip tremble, as it had done plenty of times when Niall would storm out of the Sayers' house in a rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath,

"Then he showed up at the house the day I was set to leave. I guess you could say he was there to tell me good-bye. I think when I saw him, I expected him to tell me he loved me and that we could work things out. But that was far from what I got out of him," paused MaKayla wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"What did he tell you?" asked Emma taking her hand and squeezing it for comfort.

"He told me his career was more important than us and that he didn't love me anymore," finished MaKayla sniffing a little.

"Holy shit! That interview, his answers were all about you! He was talking about you! Every word was about you!" exclaimed Emma finally putting all the pieces together. MaKayla nodded and wiped more smeared mascara from her cheeks. Emma stared off for a second before a thought crossed her mind,  
>"He loved you. He thought that maybe if you left Ireland angry with him, you would forget about him and that'd be the end of it for the both of you. But in reality he hurt both of you. MaKayla this is fate at work! You were brought here to give him a second chance!"<p>

MaKayla actually laughed,

"Emma now you have officially lost it. Fate is not at work anywhere. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." With that she hopped up from the couch and trudged to her room.

Emma stood too and said,

"I have not lost it. You'll see little MaKayla, you'll see."


	6. Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter Five:

Two weeks ago MaKayla thought her life was going to end. She had gotten into the internship she wanted only to find out she was to be working along side Niall Horan, the boy who broke her heart almost three years ago. Two weeks ago, Emma thought she was going to have to teach a new intern how to do anything and everything, only to find that MaKayla was actually teaching her something in return. Two weeks ago Simon hoped he had made the right decision in hiring a new fashion intern to attend One Direction's tour, only to find out that he had hired someone who has already proven to be more than just an intern. Two weeks ago Niall thought he was going to kill over and die because he was going to have to work next to MaKayla, now he questioned why he left her...

"Are you ready yet?" asked Emma poking her head into MaKayla's room for the hundredth time that evening.

"Emma I'm almost ready. I probably would be ready if I wasn't interrupted so many times!" exclaimed MaKayla laughing at Emma's offended expression.

After two weeks of packing, advertising, and guest appearances, One Direction was ready to take over the world. Tonight Simon was holding yet another farewell party for the boys at the best club in all of London. This made MaKayla very nervous, tonight she would be mingling with the entire tour crew. She knew she needed to dress to impress, but she had nothing to wear. After tearing apart her suitcases, she found the dress. She had only wore this dress once, three years ago, only because it was Niall's favorite. Looking into the mirror, she instantly knew why the champagne colored dress had always been his favorite.

"You look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Emma once MaKayla entered the living room.

"Oh hush! You look better!" blushed MaKayla running a hand through her straightened hair.

"What's your favorite drink?" asked Harry taking a seat at the bar beside her.

"I'm not much of a drinker," answered MaKayla raising her eyebrows at him.

"Well I'm about to make you one," stated Harry before turning to the bartender,

"Two Deliahs please."

"Isn't that like a name of a person?" asked MaKayla raising an eyebrow at the name.

"It tastes better than it sounds MaKayla," winked Harry as the drinks were sat in front of them almost instantly.

MaKayla looked at the drink, watching Harry take a gulp. He caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows. She took a testing drink, letting the taste graze over her taste buds.

"Pretty good huh?" asked Harry nudging her as she took another sip. "Not bad Styles. Not bad at all really," answered MaKayla laughing as Emma pulled Harry up from his chair.

"Are you having the time of your life yet? Try the El Presidente, it'll make you feel like a President!" slurred Emma wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yup I'm going to take this," commented Harry smiling smugly at Emma, taking her drink from her hand and sitting it down on the bar. He looked at MaKayla and asked,

"You gonna be alright here all by yourself?"

"I'm fine! Go dance out there," winked MaKayla laughing as an upbeat song thumped through the club. Harry pulled Emma out to the middle of the dance-floor. She watched the two try to dance to the upbeat music with a giggle, one thing Harry Styles couldn't do was dance.

"_That maxi dress," _thought Niall watching MaKayla laugh at something one of the guys on the merchandize team said.

She was drunk, Niall noted as he watched her try to walk to another part of the bar. She stumbled over her feet only to be caught by Nate, the sound tech, she laughed and thanked him before continuing to her place between the two guys she was talking to. Standing against a wall on the other side of the club, Niall watched one of the merchandize guys buy her another drink and place his arm around her waist. She didn't seem to notice, only take another drink from his hand and bat her eyelashes. Niall felt heat rise and cover his cheeks as he watched the two talking quietly together, their foreheads touching. Trying to drain some of the heat, he looked to the dance-floor. Why did he care all of the sudden? She wasn't his anymore; he had let her go three years ago. She should be able to make her own mistakes without him butting in. As he looked back to the bar, he caught MaKayla intertwining her lips with the merchandize guy she had been getting close to all night. He had seen enough, it was time for him to step in. As he crossed the club he felt the heat turn into a jealous boil in his veins, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He wasn't supposed to right? She wasn't his anymore, remember.

"Alright I think you've had enough," said Niall stepping between MaKayla and her drunken companion, taking the drink from her hand.

"Oh Niall, come on! Mike and I are just having fun," pouted MaKayla reaching for her drink. Niall caught her hand and said as lovingly as he could,

"I think it's time we went home. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Niall you don't need to baby me. I'll get home when I want to!" slurred MaKayla squinting her eyes at him.

"Yeah buddy, she's fine. I'll make sure she gets home safely," slurred Mike reaching out for her.

Niall turned to him, pushing MaKayla further behind him, shouting,

"Lay one more hand on her and I'll make sure you are fired for sexual harassment!"

Mike's eyes grew wide as he quickly tried to think of a comeback.

"Come on MaKayla, we're going home," muttered Niall darkly pulling her away from the bar and out the door.

"Will you slow down Niall? I can't keep up!" slurred MaKayla staggering behind him. He immediately slowed but kept a tight grip on her hand.

"Sorry love," he said gently as the two reach the car.

The ride home was eerily quiet. MaKayla's drunken high was already to falter into some kind of reality awareness. She stole a look over at Niall, who was looking out the window. Why had he insisted they return home? The rest of the guys were still out, Emma was even out, still having a fun time. Was he jealous of what she and Mike were doing at the bar? She giggled quietly thinking, "There was no way he was jealous, he left you remember?" As the car pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building, MaKayla felt the drowsiness start to hit her. Niall noticed too as he helped her out of the car. He pulled her close to his body, wrapping an arm snugly around her waist and walked her slowly inside. Once in the elevator, Niall fiddled around in his pocket for his key, as the elevator jumped floor to floor. MaKayla laid her head on Niall's shoulder feeling the sleep closing in on her.__

"You all right?" he asked looking at her closely.

"Just sleepy is all," she said sleepily as the elevator doors slid open on the ninth floor. She let Niall guide her down the hallway towards his apartment, not caring where they were going.

"Why did you bring me home?" she asked as he led her through the apartment.

"You'll thank me in the morning," he replied simply looking at her as he opened the door to the bedroom.

MaKayla immediately took a seat on the bed as Niall disappeared into his closet.

"Here put this on. You'll feel better," said Niall handing her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"No, I don't want to change," she whined nuzzling into his comforter.

"Alright come here. Up, get up," he murmured quietly pulling MaKayla to her feet.

"Niall I just want to-" she yawned only to have him hush her.

"Arms up," he said quietly feeling unsure of what exactly he was doing.

"I'm not about to take off my dress in front of you Niall! Just let me go to sleep!" shrieked MaKayla crossing her arms in front of her chest in protest.

"MaKayla it's not like I haven't seen you in your bra and underwear before," whispered Niall in her ear, tugging at the zipper.

She reluctantly let her arms fall to her sides as the dress slid to the floor. Niall pulled one of his t-shirts over her head, quick to hide any memories that would come flooding back to him if he didn't, and helped her put her arms through the right holes. He then helped her step into some old sweatpants before turning down the blankets on the bed. She quickly crawled into bed, feeling her eyes grow heavy. Niall pulled the blankets over her, making sure she was completely comfortable.

"Niall wait!" she whispered catching his arm as he was about to walk away.

"Yes MaKayla?" he asked leaning over her, thinking she probably wanted her phone. Never did he ever think he would hear the words that fell from her mouth again.

"Will you play with my hair until I fall asleep?" she asked quietly, her voice resembling a small girl's.

He caught her green eyes that seemed to gleam in the moonlight, as he searched her face for some kind of joking reaction, he found none. Feeling a smile creep up on his lips, he quietly replied,

"Of course MaKayla."

She felt him gently sit on the edge of the bed, immediately feeling relief spread through her. His fingers gently locked around a piece of her hair as he pulled it away from her face. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling sleep come instantly. Niall sat quietly twirling her soft locks around his finger, listening to her rhythmic breathing. He looked down at her watching her face soften as she fell into a deeper sleep. He looked over at her dress bunched up on the floor remembering back to the time he brought her back from Shane's wild bonfire.

_She was so drunk she couldn't even walk straight. Niall had to carry her up the stairs, which wasn't the easiest thing to do. _

"_Niall why were you so upset at Shane's party?" she asked him quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as the two made their way up the stairs of his house. _

"_What do you mean? I wasn't upset?" he asked laughing, stopping on a step to look at her. _

"_Then why did you throw a fit when Shane asked me to dance?" asked MaKayla knitting her eyebrows together in drunken confusion._

"_That's because-," Niall paused and looked down at her. _

"_Do you love me?" she asked quietly challenging him with a small smile on her lips._

"_Very much," he answered quietly watching her giggle. _

"_Then say it out loud, so everyone can hear," she laughed causing him to blush. _

"_I love you MaKayla Station," he whispered quietly kissing the tip of her nose. _

"_Do you love me?" he asked quietly watching her face for some kind of reaction. _

"_Of course I do," she replied almost instantly with a giggle. _

"_Then say it," he challenged pulling her close to him._

"_I love you too Niall Horan," she whispered quietly before placing a small kiss on his lips. _

Niall shook his head hoping the feelings that had crept up inside his stomach would simply go away, forever. He had let her down, something he thought would never happen, they were the perfect couple in everyone's mind. He was supposed to marry her, or that's what people from Millenger would say. He stole a look over at her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, feeling the lump make its way to his throat, often as it had when he thought of her. Getting over her wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but he did. Or so he thought... He never imagined seeing her again, certainly not on tour with his band. He thought back to when he told her he loved her, the feeling was so strong, he felt as if nothing could bring this down, until reality set in. Until December came, until X-Factor applications were due, until the reality of her going back to Baton Rouge set in and probably never seeing her again came to the back of his mind. He felt a small tear slip from his eye as he sat there thinking about the horrid thing he did to her. Wiping it away, he got up, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and made his way to the couch. That night just wasn't his night.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The next morning, MaKayla woke up to the blinding sun and the familiar smell of Niall's cologne. She sat up in alarm, sending pain quickly to her head. She probably had a little too much to drink last night. When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in Emma's apartment and her dress was in a wad on the floor. Where was she? Her eyes caught sight of an Irish pop band poster lying on the floor. There was a rustle in the kitchen followed by someone humming an Irish melody. Looking around the room it hit her; she was in Niall's apartment. Did she do the unthinkable and sleep with Niall last night. Panic flooded her body as she looked down to see herself in his clothes, he wouldn't have sex with if she was drunk would he? She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she slowly got up from the bed, prepared for the awkward walk of shame she was about to do in front of her ex-boyfriend.

"Good morning MaKayla! How you feeling?" asked Niall smiling to her as she took a seat at the morning table.

"A horrible headache," she mumbled laying her head in her arms.

"Yorkshire tea and biscuits it is then," he replied amusingly.

Why is he acting all cool about this? Shouldn't he be worried about the issue at hand? There is a huge possibility that they had slept together here! Was she the only one freaking out on the inside? She sat up again, no longer caring about the pounding in her head and tried to remember the events from the night before. She remembered being at the bar watching the boys dance, or try to dance along with the music when Harry sat down beside her. He asked her what her favorite drink was and when she said she didn't really drink, he ordered her some drink that sounded like the name of a song that was sang by the Plain White T's. Then Emma popped up out of nowhere and dragged Harry out on the dance-floor, she was drunk as could be. But once Harry left, everything seemed to blur.

"Quit freaking out MaKayla no one had sex in my apartment last night. I just brought you here after seeing you had, had one too many," said Niall sliding a glass of water and two ibuprofens in front of her.

"Then where the hell did you sleep, if it wasn't with me that is?" asked MaKayla after taking the pills.

"On the couch," he said simply, pointing over to the red plaid blanket and pillow still bunched up on the cushions.

"So absolutely nothing happened last night?" asked MaKayla feeling the weight start to fall from her shoulders.

"Be more specific. Between me and you or you and Mike?" asked Niall with a hint of bitter in his voice.

Mike, Mike where had she heard that name? It sounded so familiar to her. Suddenly it came rushing back, he was the guy that kept buying her drinks last night. He acted as if he wanted to get her into bed or something.

"Oh god! What did I do?" asked MaKayla straining her voice a little, looking at Niall in a panic.

"Oh nothing bad, you guys just locked lips for a couple seconds is all," shrugged Niall placing the biscuits in the oven.

"You have to be kidding. Please tell me you're kidding!" exclaimed MaKayla, only to sigh when Niall shook his head no trying to hide a chuckle.

"Well I've officially ruined my internship! Once Simon finds out I'm surely toast. I've never been fired before, I wonder what's it like," MaKayla sarcastically replied talking to herself. Niall chuckled and took the seat next to her,

"You know, you're a lot funnier than I remembered. But you should seriously get a grip, I'm pretty sure you weren't the only one drunk last night. If anything Simon will pat you on the back and welcome you to our family," shrugged Niall laughing a bit at his own joke. A silence fell between them. Niall soon returned to cooking breakfast as MaKayla buried her head in her arms, sighing loudly.

"Why did you bring me home last night?" she asked suddenly remembering the response he had given her last night.

"Uh well I would have just rather have you wake up somewhere you are familiar with," said Niall immediately biting his tongue, knowing he had definitely said something wrong.

"You think I would have slept with him?" MaKayla exclaimed raising her head from her arms, her eyes burning red.

"No MaKayla I didn't mean it like that!" he quickly retorted turning to her.

"You obviously didn't think I would have returned to my apartment last night," MaKayla growled standing up.

"Let me explain MaKayla! I didn't mean it like it sounded! I just wanted to-" he started but was cut short by MaKayla asking,

"Why the hell do you care Niall?"

Niall stopped cold. Why did her care? She should be allowed to do anything she wanted. She didn't need his approval to do anything. MaKayla huffed to the door, she had heard enough. Now he had to spill some of the truth, something he wanted to keep to himself. Shaking his head, Niall leaped after her, grabbing arm gently.

"You wanna know why I care?" he asked smiling smugly at her. Something he would do when she would get mad at him. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for him to continue.

"I care because I want to protect you," he said quietly locking eyes with her.

"Niall that's not your job anymore. You lost that privilege three years ago," she replied, her voice shook slightly.

"Well someone's gotta do it MaKayla. I don't care how much you hate me or how mad you are at me, I'm still going to protect you," Niall replied sternly. A silence fell between them. Both stood watching each other intently, hoping someone would say something. In the kitchen, the teapot steamed on the stove, breaking the silence between them. "Now come eat. I happen to have your favorite Yorkshire tea and some biscuits," smiled Niall watching her face relax.

"Can I have an apple juice too?" she asked quietly, her eyes still locked on his.

"Of course you can," he cooed cracking his famous smile and beckoning her over to the table.

"Good morning you guys!" exclaimed Emma as the boys and MaKayla entered her apartment.

"Emma inside voices please," whispered MaKayla rubbing her temples.

"Well looks like someone had one too many last night," laughed Emma patting MaKayla on the shoulders.

"Yes she did and she doesn't like loud noises," nodded MaKayla rubbing her forehead.

"You mean like this?" asked Harry darkly before clapping his hand loudly in front of her left ear. She looked at him and swatted, hitting him hard right above the crotch.

"Try that again and you'll be walking out of here with your hands between your knees," growled MaKayla raising a threatening eyebrow at him.

"Okay well Simon is currently recovering from last night's party and has sent me your to-do list," said Emma loudly to break up the commotion between MaKayla and Harry. She then paused for a moment, browsing through her phone. The boys and MaKayla all took seats on the couches.

"Okay for starters make sure you are all packed up for the month, your bags are due in the lobby by noon, no later. Uh MaKayla do you think you could look over that?" started Emma looking up at MaKayla. MaKayla smiled and nodded,

"Noon, bags due in lobby, got it!"

"Alright next order of business, boys you will have a car waiting at 1:30 pm to take you to the arena. Make sure you are showered and are in comfortable clothing. MaKayla and I will meet you there. Paul will be picking up your parents as their flights land," Emma paused again and scrolled through her phone. The boys quickly noticed MaKayla and Niall's demeanor change. Niall buried his head in his arms, pelting a few profanities. MaKayla had gone stiff by Harry, he wasn't even sure she was breathing. She sat looking at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip.

Emma's voice broke the boys' attention,

"And lastly Simon has insisted that MaKayla dress you for tonight, meaning that I have no say what-so-ever."

Harry gave her a quick tap on the back as the boys all congratulated her.

"Can this day get any worst?" asked MaKayla burying her head in her hands.

"Okay well you guys are dismissed!" exclaimed Emma as the boys all scrambled out of the apartment.

:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p:p

By noon MaKayla had almost fully recovered from her hangover. She now stood in the lobby with Emma waiting on the boys and the loading crew. Emma was soon whisked away once the loading crew got there, directing them on how to pack the buses. Harry was the first to strolling into the lobby with his hair still wet. He unloaded two rolling suitcases and a duffel bag.

"How's your head love?" he asked standing next to her.

"Almost back to normal," she replied smiling over to him.

Zayn was the next to make his appearance. He unloaded two red duffel bags and a rolling suitcase. He then took the spot on the other side of MaKayla.

"So how excited are you for tonight?" he asked wagging his eyebrows to her.

"Actually I'm pretty nervous, seeing that have to dress you guys without Emma's help," laughed MaKayla shrugging to him.

"I don't understand why. You always do an amazing job," answered Zayn shaking his head slightly at her nervousness.

"Aw Zayn that is super sweet of you to say! But it still doesn't take away the jitters," said MaKayla patting his arm.

"Ah MaKayla! Just the woman I wanted to see!" called Louis dropping his bags in the pile and making his way towards them.

"Whatcha need?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need your Twitter name love. I've been trying to find it all morning!" exclaimed Louis causing them all to giggle.

"Capitol M, number two, the capital K, underscore, double zero, and the number seven," answered Niall from behind him. All the boys, including MaKayla looked up at once.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Harry knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What? She tweeted this morning," smiled Niall sheepishly as Liam entered the lobby.

"So that's the right one then?" asked Louis looking over at her. She laughed and nodded commenting,

"The name sounds even worst said out loud."

"You tweet nothing interesting. We're going to have to fix that," shrugged Harry winking to her.

"Says the one who tweets things that don't make sense," retorted MaKayla narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh so you have read up on us huh?" asked Liam joining the pow-wow.

"Well after I was accepted into the internship, I read up on all of you. Believe me there is some pretty interesting things out there," shrugged MaKayla laughing at the contortion of the boys' faces.

"Oh dear god," mumbled Harry.

One hour later, MaKayla stood in the arena's dressing room looking over the outfits she had picked out. As the girls had made their way over to the arena, Emma explained that Simon had asked MaKayla to dress the boys as a test. Apparently Emma wasn't exactly the stylist as MaKayla originally thought, and if MaKayla did her job right, she would get to meet Lou Tisdale. Lou Tisdale had worked on One Direction's crew since the very beginning and apparently was the hardest test to pass. Taking a quick look in the mirror, MaKayla gave herself a little pep talk. She couldn't let this get to her, she was going to dress the boys in their outfits and blow everyone's mind. Looking over at their outfits that hung on a stand with their names, she figured an idea. Tonight wasn't going to be a normal night...

"MaKayla come on, let's go watch the boys rehearse! These outfits look amazing by the way!" exclaimed Emma waltzing into the arena's dressing room grasping her arm.

"Emma I'm not so sure I can do this," muttered MaKayla rubbing her temples.

"Oh MaKayla the outfits look absolutely stunning!" exclaimed Emma grasping Makayla's wrists and shaking them slightly.

"This isn't about the outfits Emma!" exclaimed MaKayla feeling Emma stop.

"You mean like seeing his parents again?" she asked searching Makayla's eyes.

"Yes. I'm scared to see them again. I'm scared of what Momma Horan could say. I'm scared that once I see them, I'll lost everything I've worked so hard to keep from showing," said MaKayla looking up at the ceiling as hot tears formed in her eyes.

"Listen to me MaKayla. Don't let this ruin your first show. Don't be scared anymore. Everything is going to be fine, believe me; you'll get through this one way or the other. Now let's go watch the boys rehearse!" exclaimed Emma pulling MaKayla out the door.

The two left the dressing and walked along the backstage area, dodging people who buzzed passed them. They reach the first curtain, flashing their badges as they passed security, and descended down the stairs to some seats. The boys were just starting rehearsal. They all seemed so comfortable on stage, almost like they had always belonged there. They waved as Emma and MaKayla took a seat by the front of the stage. MaKayla watched as they joked around with each other, interrupting each other's solos, and changing lyrics. The joking nature gave MaKayla an idea; suddenly the outfits she had picked out didn't seem so boring.

"Boys parents have arrived!" called Simon watching the boys scramble to the doors.

"Remember don't be scared anymore," whispered Emma as they jolted up to meet the parents.

"Well isn't it the famous MaKayla Station" asked a daunting voice behind her. MaKayla froze in place, her back still to the speaker. The voice sounded so familiar, like her sister Aideen. Turning slowly MaKayla proved herself right.

"Bridget? Aideen?" exclaimed MaKayla as the three ran into a group hug.

"Congratulations babe! We are so proud of you!" exclaimed Bridget as they all hugged.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked MaKayla after the hug was broken.

"Well it seems like you forgot to mention that you were interning for the hottest boy band in the UK," pouted Aideen crossing her arms and glaring at MaKayla.

"Yeah Niall called us and sent us tickets. It's kind of a tradition to watch the first show," commented Bridget watching MaKayla's facial expression.

"Aideen! Bridget! You made it! Did you have a safe flight?" asked Niall running to hug them.

"Flight was fine Niall! Great to see you!" exclaimed Bridget as he hugged them both.

"I still can't believe MK over there never told her that she was on tour with you," exclaimed Aideen winking to MaKayla.

"Oh that was mostly because she wasn't allowed. She's more like a secret weapon," answered Niall putting an arm around MaKayla's shoulders.

"Oh she's a secret weapon huh? Does that mean I don't get a hug?" asked another voice she knew so well.

"Of course you get a hug Momma Horan!" exclaimed MaKayla tearing from Niall's arm and throwing her arms around Momma Horan.

"The Horan house couldn't be prouder of you honey," mumbled Momma Horan as the two hugged.

"Aw thanks Momma Horan! I'm blushing!" exclaimed MaKayla breaking the hug before asking,

"How's the Horan family?"

"Ah well Greg is still single and still looking for an available bachelorette. As for Papa Horan he's still the way he's always been!" answered Momma Horan letting her laugh ring throughout the venue.

"I figured that! Am I still allowed to be the daughter-in-law?" asked MaKayla knowing she was stepping on thin ice.

"Um MaKayla you know you have to marry into the family to become an in-law right?" commented Bridget looking over at Niall. His dace had turned blood red by now, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know.

"Of course I know that! I still have Greg guys!" exclaimed MaKayla listening to Maura's laugh ring out again.

Before the issue could continue further, Harry appeared and took her away to meet the rest of the parents. Soon after meeting parents, MaKayla found that she was locked in a room with the five boys, all-pacing nervously. She absentmindedly watched them for a few seconds before asking,

"Are you guys nervous?"

Harry and Liam both stopped, looking over at her, and nodded quietly.

"Why?" asked MaKayla looking at them confused.

"The first show is always nerve-wrecking. You never know what to expect," explained Liam nervously scratching at his neck.

MaKayla thought about Liam's explanation for a minute, before widening her eyes.  
>"Oh my gosh Liam you just gave me the best idea! Come on, let's get you guys dressed!" exclaimed MaKayla motioning for them.<p>

Her idea took some pleading and soul-searching, but finally the boys agreed. After plenty of laughing the boys finally emerged into the common room. MaKayla stepped out behind them to come face to face with Simon and a woman looking around early 20's with blonde hair. Simon smiled to her and motioned her to come closer.

"MaKayla this is Lou Tisdale, Emma's boss. She's been with us since the beginning of time," introduced Simon as MaKayla shook Lou's hand.

"Very lovely to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you!" gushed Lou smiling genuinely to MaKayla.

"So I see the boys took a different look tonight. I'm hoping you did it, will you explain?" asked Lou circling each boy.

"Well I did some research on what the boys usually wore before I came to the studio today. I found that they never really tried something new, they seemed very traditionally dressed. But on stage they are far from just traditional. I also talked to some of their fans, or I guess you could say their family and friends that are here tonight. They said they would love to see something different, something the crowd wouldn't expect them to do. So I thought I would spice up the crowd and make them change outfits," explained MaKayla professionally. She took a deep breath and pursed her lips before continuing,

"So as they were complaining about how nervous they were, I swapped out the outfits on their racks. Believe me they didn't like the idea at first, until I incorporated a piece of them into the outfit."

"How did you do that?" asked Lou looking over at her. She wanted MaKayla to showcase them, explain using them as models.

"Well it took a lot of thought and last minute planning. Like Louis for an example is known for wearing stripes, if you look closely at his shirt you notice a hint of sparkly stripes," explained MaKayla showing Lou the thin line of sequence she had added to the shirt earlier.

"Well they look great! Really great! Um here," Lou paused to pull out a small box from her bag before continuing,

"Welcome to the One Direction crew."

MaKayla took the box and opened it carefully. Inside was her official pass as well as a necklace with a four-leaf clover hanging. MaKayla looked up at Lou, who was smiling to her.

"Someone told me you believe in the luck of the Irish. So there you go, a necklace of pure luck!" exclaimed Lou reaching out to help her put it on.

MaKayla turned around, as Lou snapped the chain to her neck, only to meet Niall's eyes. Something in his eyes told her that he had done it for her. He smiled lightly to her as Lou fixed her hair back over MaKayla's shoulder. She let herself smile back to him before touching the necklace, feeling the cold metal. Lou finally stepped back as the boys all ran to hug her, congratulating her on a job well done. One by one they filtered out of her arms. Niall hugged her last, giving her the perfect opportunity to whisper a quick,

"Thank you." Before he and the rest were ushered towards the stage.


End file.
